No Regrets
by breakingtwilight15
Summary: This is a story that takes place during frostbite .Rose gets tired of Dimitri constantly pushing her away.she never minded it before but what happens when Adrian changes that by being Adrian.R&R characters are Richelle Meads.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my new story about Rose and Adrian .love them.

This chapters song : when I met you by apo hiking society

"Hey, little dhampir."

Then I realised that someone was standing in the corner of the porch. It was a guy – a Moroi – who was leaned up against the wall not far from the door, smoking. He brought the cigarette up to his mouth and took a long drag then dropped it on the floor. The scent, I realised, was Clove cigarettes.

I stopped and crossed my arms as I looked and took him in. He was a little shorter than Dimitri and wasn't as lanky as some Moroi guys ended up looking. He wore a long, charcoal coat – probably made from some insanely expensive cashmere-wool blend – which fit him extremely well, and the leather dress shoes he was wearing indicated more money still. He had brown hair that looked like it had been purposely styled to appear a little messy, and his eyes were either blue or green – I couldn't tell because there wasn't quite enough light for me to know for sure. His face was cute, I supposed, and I pegged him to be a couple years older than me. By the looks of him, I guessed that he had just come from a dinner party.

"Yeah?" I asked.

His eyes swept over my body and it didn't really surprise me that much. I was used to attention from Moroi guys but it usually wasn't this obvious. Plus, I wasn't usually bundled in winter clothing and had a black eye.

He shrugged. "Just saying hi, that's all."

I waited for him to say any more, but he didn't and just stuffed his hands into his coat's pockets. With a shrug of my own, I took a couple steps forward towards the door.

"You smell good you know," he suddenly said.

I stopped walking again and gave him a puzzled look, which only made his sly smile grow bigger.

"I…um, what?" This guy is seriously starting to freak me out slightly.

"You smell good," he repeated.

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting." I wanted to just walk away and pretend that I have never even seen him, let alone have a conversation about sweating with him, but there was a something about him that planted my feet there. I didn't really find him as attractive as certain people; I was just suddenly interested in talking to him.

"Sweat isn't a bad thing," he said, leaning his head against the wall and looking upwards thoughtfully. "Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good…especially if you get one that goes with our chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration…mmm." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. "Dead sexy."

I suddenly remembered Dimitri and his aftershave. Yeah. _That _had been dead sexy, but I certainly wasn't going to tell this guy about it.

"Well, thanks for the hygiene lesson," I said. "But I don't own any perfume, _and _I'm going to shower all this hot sweaty action off me. Sorry."

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to me. He moved only a step closer, but it was enough for me to smell something else on him. Alcohol. I shook my head at the cigarettes, and he tapped one out for himself.

"Bad habit," I commented, watching him light it.

"One of many," he replied. He inhaled deeply. "You here with St. Vlad's?"

"Yup."

"So you're going to be a guardian when you grow up."

"Obviously."

He exhaled smoke, and I watched it drift away into the night. Heightened vampire sense or not, it was a wonder he could smell anything around those cloves.

"How long until you grow up?" he asked. "I might need a guardian."

"I graduate in the spring. But I'm already spoken for Sorry."

Surprise flickered in his eyes. "Yeah? Who is he?"

"_She's _Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Ah." His face split into a huge grin. "I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you. You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway," I corrected. Not wanted to be defined by my mother.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Hathaway." He extended a gloved hand to me that I hesitantly took. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"And you think _I'm _trouble," I muttered. The Ivashkovs were another royal family, one of the wealthiest and most powerful. They were the kind of people who thought they could get anything they wanted and walked over those in their way. No wonder he was so arrogant.

He laughed. He had a nice laugh, rich and almost melodious. It made me think of warm caramel, dripping from a spoon. "Handy, huh? Each of our reputations precedes us."

I shook my head. "You don't know anything about me. And I only know of your _family_. I don't know anything about you."

"Want to?" he asked tauntingly.

"Sorry. I'm not into older guys." Technically not true since I liked Dimitri and he's 7 years older than me.

"I'm twenty-one. Not that much older."

"I have a boyfriend." It was a small lie. Mason certainly wasn't my boyfriend yet, but I hoped Adrian would leave me alone if he thought I was taken.

"Funny you didn't mention that right away," Adrian mused. "He didn't give you that black eye, did he?"

I felt myself blushing, even in the cold. I'd been hoping he wouldn't notice the black eye, which was stupid. With his vampire eyes, he'd probably noticed as soon as I stepped onto the porch.

"He wouldn't be alive if he did. I got it during…practice. I mean, I'm training to be a guardian. Our classes are always rough."

"That's pretty hot," he said. He dropped his second cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot.

"Punching me in the eye?"

"Well, no. Of course not. I meant that the idea of getting of rough with you is hot. I'm a big fan of full-contact sports."

"I'm sure you are," I said dryly. He was arrogant and presumptuous, yet I still couldn't quite force myself to leave.

The sound of footsteps behind me made me turn. Mia came around the path and walked up the steps. When she saw us, she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Mia." She glanced between the two of us.

"_Another _guy?" she asked. From her tone, you would have thought I had my own harem of men.

Adrian gave me a questioning, amused look. I gritted my teeth and decided not to dignify that with a response. I opted for uncharacteristic politeness.

"Mia, this is Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian turned on the same charm he'd used on me. He shook her hand. "Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Rose's, especially a pretty one." He spoke like he and I had known each other since childhood.

"We aren't friends," I said. So much for politeness.

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths," said Mia. Her voce carried the usual scorn she harboured for me, but there was a look on her face that showed Adrian had clearly caught her interest.

"Well," he said cheerfully, "since I'm both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends."

"You and I aren't friends either," I told him.

He laughed. "Always playing hard to get, huh?"

"She's not that hard to get," said Mia, clearly upset that Adrian was paying more attention to me. "Just ask half the guys at our school."

"Yeah," I retorted, "and you can ask the other half about Mia. If you can do a favour for her, she'll do _lots _of favours for you." When she'd declared war on Lissa and me, Mia had managed to get a couple of guys to tell everyone at school that I'd done some pretty awful things with them. The ironic thing was that she'd gotten them to lie for her by sleeping with them herself.

A flicker of embarrassment passed over her face, but she held her ground.

"Well," she said, "at least I don't do them for free."

Adrian made some cat noises.

"Are you done?" I asked. "It's past you bedtime, and the grown-ups would like to talk now." Mia's youthful looks were a sore point with her, one I frequently enjoyed exploiting.

"Sure," she said crisply. Her cheeks turned pink, intensifying her porcelain-doll appearance. "I have better things to do anyway." She turned toward the door, then paused with her hand resting on it. She glanced toward Adrian. "Her mom gave her that black eye, you know."

With that, she went inside. The fancy glass doors swung shut behind her.

Adrian and I stood there in silence. Finally, he took out the cigarettes again and lit another. "Your mom?"

"Shut up."

"You're one of those people who either has soul mates or mortal enemies, aren't you? No in-between. You and Vasilisa are probably like sisters, huh?"

"I guess."

"How is she?"

Right before I could answer a tall moroi around forty came out of the door barely glancing at me before turning all his attention to Adrian .

"Lord Ivashkov. People require your presence inside ." he Said Adrian took a small flask and took a swig before he kissed my hand that I very subtly wiped off.i thought it was subtle but adrain saw and chuckled

"see you tomorrow little dhampir." Adrian said winking.

"not likely ."I whispered I went to sleep knowing I'd have an early morning as I had training with dimitri in the morning at 6 am even though I was on "vacation" leave it to him to find a way. I was psyched I could see him and since there was no gym here we had to train in his room .if I was a girly girl I would squeal.

Ok what do you guys think since it's my first chapter I'll put up one more tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys as promised the second chapter thank you guys for reviewing love you always

Song for this chapter: I'd come for you by nickel back

And my guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus

Rose pov

I woke up 15 min late I quickly ran into the shower and washed off. I didn't even get to enjoy my bathe before I was out getting dressed. I chose to put on a black tank top a black hoodie that says life a bitch on the front and so am I on the back and black sweat pantsthat said sexy across my ass I looked good .after brushing up my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my training bag that had my sneakers,a rag,gatorade and some water.I practically ran to dimitris room where we would I got there his room door was wide open and he was inside I walked in and shut the door he didn't even look at me.I felt it it was going to be one of those days . Ever sincevictors lust charm me and dimitri were having on and off days some days he'd be flirty and I'd know he liked me when we would kiss but other times like today he'd push me he did that I felt so bad knowing that I love him and he obviously doesn't I felt dirty whenever he did it ,like there was something wrong with trained in silence for about an hour I was dying to leave the way he spoke to me broke my training was done just as I was about to leave dimitri's phone rang I noticed his expression change once he saw the number. I slowed down walking the short distance to the door "tasha" dimitri said smiling .when he saw that I was still there he gave me an expression that said "bitch get out I need privacy"I walked pratically ran out of the room as I walked hastily to the lodge cafe I heard a voice call out "rose" I turned around to see none other than adrian ivaskov.

Adrian POV

I woke up slightly hungover even though I was drunk I was still. Plagued with visions of the brown hair angel from last hathaway.I smiled to myself immediatly she was a real tresure her aura although had me really worried she was the only one with an aura like that I . I wonder if she knew her aura was black. I wanted to ask her but then she'd know I have apirit and I wanted her to trust me before dropping that bomb on I was in the shower letting the water wash away my hangover I thought how our encounter changed me before I realized I mean at a party like the one last night I would have came home with at least two eligble was dying to sleep with Adrian Ivaskov as if I was some rite of passage. Except rose hathaway hmm I would love to have her in my bed everynight for the rest of my Ivashkov has a nice ring to it . I had no idea how my thoughts had taken that direction but I got out of the shower dressed and walked to th lodge cafe thinking about our future together our wedding our children everything.I almost walked into three people by the time I looked up I saw none other than Rose herslf who looked HOT as she walked by I couldn't help notice her ass that had sexy written across that was so had caught my attention was her aura was purple with hurt but it was still edged with darkness."Rose "I called out she turned around and I could practically see the tears glistening in her eyes. "adrian,what are you doin here?"Rose asked shocked to see me "don't they have people who bring you stuff to cook it while you watch."she said and I could hear the smart ass in her words "probably, but not when one specifically ask them not to so they can venture out on their own in the hopes of seeing rose hathaway."

Rose pov

last night I had been too annoyed to see adrian really but now I noticed he really was hot he was well dressed in an overly expensive long jacket mits. A pair of jeans a longsleave arepostale t shirt and gucci his best feature was most definatly his eyes they were jade green but had little specs of turqoise in them. I didn't know how long I stood there before I heard adrian say "you checking me out little dhampir .I know your picturing me naked already." Adrian said smiling "yeah I'm just dying for that ."I said my voice layered with sarcasm adrian just rolled his eyes at me I smiled back.I noticed that since me and adrian were talking I forgot all about dimitri when I said his name my heart began to hurt. Adrian was a good distraction but he wasn't for me the moment he left I would go take some nyquil and sleep. Better sleep the day awake than feel this way knowing dimitri by tomorrow he would probably be all over me again.I learned to sleep through it. I couldn't be mad at dimitri for too long because I knew he didn't mean to hurt me he just didn't know how deep I was in .

"so rose what do you have planned for today?" Adrian asked smiling at me seductively

"nothing." I said I wanted to get out from where we were it was almost time for breakfast and people were coming out of their rooms and nothing drew attention like a playboy moroi and a promiscuous dhampir.

"well you want to go out with me?"Adrian asked nervously smiling at me.

"Adrian im not in the mood today to hit the slopes." I said to him .my muscles were sore.

"well that's good I'm not in the mood for slopes either so you have no reason not to spend the day with me off the lodge just go out."Adrian said almost pleadingly .

Maybe for once I wouldn't have to sleep .people were starting to come out of their room .knowing Adrian he wouldn't leave me alone .better we go out off campus so people wouldn't see us to start dimitri heard he would be pissed. "ok Adrian lets go."I said as he practically dragged me into the parking lot.

When we got to his car I couldn't help gasp it was beautiful. It was a black Lamborghini noticed my expression and smirked "got a thing for fast cars little dhampir?" Adrian asked. We got in and I smiled when it purred to life.i had no idea how Adrian managed to get the guardians to let us out but he reminded me of lissa as she always got her way but Adrian probably got his way because of his way instead of super compulsion like lissa used. We drove in silence but I could feel the sexual tension building as I was aware of his body and he was obviously aware of mine it took everything for me not to touch him.

Adrian pov

Rose had agreed to go with me I was so happy as I slid my shades on before driving towards the gate .as I approached the guardians I slid off my shades and looked into the guardian's eyes.

"lord ivashkov I don't think your allowed to leave ."the guardian stammered out as my compulsion began to take full effect.

"well we want to leave and you'll let us not telling anyone where we ?"I asked my eyes think with compulsion he had no choice but to let us were on the road in no time driving along the highway.i planned to take rose to my favorite place the was the place my dad took me before he became Nathan or the jackass.

The car ride was unbearable we were so close that if it was anyone else I would have pulled over and had my way with her but it was rose and I just couldn't do that to her even if I wanted to . I could see her hands balled in fist so tight they were white probably trying not to touch even though I wish she would.i tried to ease the awkwardness by playing music. I had in my red jumpsuit apparatus cd the first song to come on was cat and mouse. When that song was done since it was already playing before from my last drive. Your My guardian angel started to play .i began to sing the words to her I held her hand in mine and looked at her.i expected her to just pull back but she didn' the song was finished she smiled.

"you have an amazing voice."she said to me looking down as if uncomfortable with her own words .wow a complient from rose.

"well I guess we have a song."I said smiling at her.

"what do you mean we have a song?"she asked looking at me I noticed that I still had her as if she read my mind she took her hand back."

"every couple has a song now we have one too." I said as I turned off the highway.

"only problem is that we aren't a couple ."she said right back. I knew she wanted to say more but then we pulled into the zoo parking lot.

Rose POV

When Adrian put on the music I only heard the last couple minutes of the sounded good I'll have to ask him the name before the song changed .adrian took my hand in his and my heart started fluttering felt as if it would burst out my Adrian started singing the words to the chorus to me I knew if I was one of the girls who fainted I would have been unconscious.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I felt butterflies the whole deal it was weird. When it was sone I felt like crying if only he meant it. "you have an amazing voice"I said accidentally when I realized I had complimented him I looked down.

"well I guess we have a song."he said smiling at only I thought

"what do you mean we have a song?" I asked looking at him I noticed that he still had my hand so I took it back

"every couple has a song now we have one too." he said as he turned off the highway.

"only problem is that we aren't a couple" I said picturing people reaction to us I wanted to remind him who we were before he turned into the zoo. I had wanted to go to one always but never did as you needed parents to go to those things and I never really had any .my eyes lit up I wondered if he knew how much this meant to me. The zoo was kind of a zoo and a carnival at the same looked at all the animals and avoided the reptile house as I was terrified of them.i told Adrian that I had a phobia of them when he asked why I avoided and he looked as if he was making a mental note then said "I promise never to let one hurt you."

I had fallen in love with the tigers .Adrian got me to leave by promising me he'll buy me 1 in the near future he even when the extra mile by faking a call with the animal import place .i din't believe him tigers cost a played games and went on went on the ferris wheel kazooke every ride.I even went into the kissing booth with him and we kissed and made faces. I felt I owed him that much for today it was great.i took a copy and thought that when I got back to the lodge I'll put it in my album. Adrian won me a extremely large stuffed animal that took him 10 tries to get I practically beamed when he gave it to me .By lunch time we left and went to this mall place to get some food .we went to this restaurant where the lady kept calling me it had a nice ring to it and when I didn't correct her for whatever reason Adrian didn't either. He even convinced me to go to Victoria secrets and buy some stuff we ended up visiting the music shop where he bought me some books and cd.i had 4 bags that he carried to the car for me.

As we drove back to the academy I snuggled close to Adrian "thank you for today" I said to Adrian my voice thick with emotion "thanks for saving me without you I would be in my room drugged to sleep." He looked at me probably wanted to ask a question but knew not to by my face. He was the only one who knew not even lissa.

By the time we reached the academy it was after dinner and Adrian carried two bags while I carried the other two .i could manage all four but he needed a reason to be in my room. I wasn't planning on doing anything I just didn't want him to leave. As we walked I felt people staring and whispering since we were walking so close we were practically touching .when I tried to step away he put the two bags in one hand and the other on the smallof my back then around my waist .the gossipers just got the best news ever.

"thanks for spending today with me today rose."Adrian said once we reached my room.

"no thank you Adrian.'I said my room door was open I wanted to pull him in but didn't want to ."I enjoyed his company and if he was like the other moroi that was just after the chase I wanted to draw it out just to have him around a little longer. As he looked at me his eyes darkened with lust. The air thickened as my body reacted to his stare I stood on my toes leaning into him suggestively to kiss me.

My body felt on heart was fluttering it felt like it was about to be consumed.i had to have this kiss I would cease ot exsist if I didn' need was all consuming I wanted him more than anything .right as we were about to touch.a voice interrupted us.

"there is to be no male and female interaction in the rooms."the voice laced with a russian accent that I knew as well as I knew grabbed my arm roughly turning me around when he saw it was me his eyes widened in disbelief. "roza?" he whispered in disbelief his mouth slightly open.

Ok guys what did you think. Be brutal review please press that green button.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well I wasn't suppose to update till later this week but I was so excited at the number of reviews I got .so I put this one up early.

This chapters songs; I'd hate to be you by mayday parade.

The little thing and realize by colbie caillat

Special thanks to : AMBullard

ScarlettN0123 ()

Vampirebookaddict

BabyAnne116

ScarlettNO123

Dimitri POV

I was patrolling the corridor of the ski lodge .my date with Tasha went extremely well we had a nice dinner. Then we went back to her room made out a little, then out of the blue she asked me to be her guardian and I was seriously considering it that would mean a better opportunity of a normal life. She wanted to have a child which was something I wasn't sure about but my mother would be pleased for me to have children. She also promised that we could live anywhere I wanted since she had no ties other than christian.I could move to Siberia closer to my family. The only thing stopping me was roza.I wasn't sure what I felt for her. Sometimes I felt I loved her but other times I had to face reality that she was a child no matter how much her body said otherwise. Every now and then though my resolve would slip and I would do something I would regret. I know my hot and cold behavior affected her but she wouldn't tell me. She simply embraced me when I was into her and ignores me when I wasn't. Poor girl by the time I'm through with her she would have lost her fire. I should just accept Tasha's offer but a part of me just couldn't let her go so easily. As I walked to the rooms where the schools girls where placed it was relatively quiet since most had taken the freedom that the vacation here had offered them. I was about to turn around and head back to the guardian lounge when I noticed A moroi standing in one of the rooms doorway. He had a Victoria secret and a Barnes and noble bag in his hand. By his eyes I could tell he was an must be Adrian as the only other Ivashkov here was Nathan who was a lot older. There was a girl there she had long shiny brown hair like my probably didn't know who she was getting involved with. Adrian Ivashkov was like the Hugh Heffner of the moroi world he went through numerous girls daily. The only thing that caused him to be accepted by the moroi though he was one step away from a drunkard was the fact that the Ivashkov were the wealthiest of the moroi. Also there was a 1 out of 5 chance that he would be the next king. I noticed they were about to kiss and I figured I should probably stop before it got out of control. "There is to be no male and female interaction in the rooms."I called out .I noticed the girls back stiffen probably upset at the fact that I probably just killed her chances at being queen or mother to the kings child. I grabbed her hand for her to face me. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next it was roza my roza." roza?"I whispered in disbelief I couldn't believe it. Then the little rich bastard put his hand on her arm as if he were ready to pull her away. He was trying to protect her from me. I was the one that needed to protect her from him.

Rose POV

"Oh my gosh" I said as Adrian looked at me .he didn't know "it's ok Adrian he's my mentor." he relaxed instantly.

"You're worried about what he thinks of me. You should be more worried about what's going in my head."Dimitri said.

"Nothing isn't going on comrade me and Adrian just spent the day together and he was being nice by carrying my bags back to my room."I had to remind myself to stay calm .Adrian didn't know the history between me and Dimitri.

"What the hell roza? I leave you alone for just a few hours and your whoring yourself with Adrian Frickin Ivashkov."He was so upset that the vein at his temple started to flare. "I know it was a waste of my time to care about you. You are just one big disappointment .I thought you had changed after I caught you with the zelkos kid. You were only waiting till something better, well rose you should throw yourself a party you caught yourself a fucking Ivashkov." His hand that was holding my hand was gripping tighter I knew I would have a bruise later on .i kept taking deep breaths to stay calm but his last words made me lose it "No wonder Guardian Hathaway told me to watch out for you we all had hope but we know how much you like the bite from Lissa did it we knew you were too far gone to come back. Your just the same as them nothing but a filthy if I were you I wouldn't feed it won't be long before Rose needs another hit and you can get a "that set me off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"I snarled at him I yanked my arm out of his grip. "This is your idea of caring for me. You know what you are way out of line this time. How dare you talk about what happened between me and Lissa you know how I feel about that. Well you know what I'm really sick of this I can't do it anymore. Why would you do this to me for the first time in months I was happy and you ruined it."I was crying now. I wiped my eyes held my hand comfortingly "Dimitri if what me and Adrian did today was me being a whore well you know what I would rather be a whore than have you care about me." Dimitri looked as if he were about to punch me.  
His fingers balled up so tight his knuckles were white.

"You want to be his whore. Why roza?"He asked his voice thick with hurt. I knew what I said hurt him but I didn't care he hurt me to. Adrian probably thought I was a bloodwhore now.

"I would rather be a whore because," my voice was barely above a whisper now "if I was a whore I would know that the guy would love my beauty so I would know to always look proper. That would be easy always looking good. With you I don't know what to do .I look good and you still ignore I don't know what to do with you .when I'm with you I still feel cheap .you make me feel like trash. You use me then you throw me away just as done I give up."I needed to leave. "Bye Adrian see you whenever."I turned to walk into my room .I picked up my teddy bear off the floor that Adrian one for me. Just as I was about to lock the door I heard Dimitri call me

"Roza I'm so sorry I hurt you. What I said I really am sorry." He stretched to touch me but I dodged it.

"That's the thing Dimitri you always do things then you regret what you do but Dimitri I'm done I give up and I know I probably am gonna forgive you just not now maybe not now but one day. Ok?"I didn't wait for an answer I just shut the door in his shocked face.

Adrian POV

Rose and I were about to kiss then we were interrupted by this guy I didn't know him but he looked pissed.I instantly reached to protect rose just in case he tried something. He was acting like an ex boyfriend. "It's ok Adrian he's my mentor. So my little dhampir was fooling around with her mentor.

"I know it was a waste of my time to care about you. You are just one big disappointment .I thought you had changed after I caught you with the zelkos kid. You were only waiting till something better, well rose you should throw yourself a party you caught yourself a fucking Ivashkov " he was hurting her I wanted to say something .How dare he say that to rose."No wonder Guardian Hathaway told me to watch out for you we all had hope but we know how much you like the bite from Lissa did it we knew you were too far gone to come back. You're just the same as them nothing but a filthy bloodwhore. Adrian if I were you I wouldn't feed it won't be long before Rose needs another hit and you can get a "He said. What a guardian he was if he was mine I would have fired him. I

Thought about telling administration but I knew it would do more harm than good. After that I tuned out I figured rose didn't want me to know what they were saying so I ignored them .when rose closed the door in his face I let my anger out.

"How dare you talk to rose like that."I growled at him. My spirit was out of control.

"Forgive me lord Ivashkov."I could hear the disdain in his voice when he said my name. He turned to walk away when I called him back.

"Oh Dimitri let me tell you something."I made eye contact with him but didn't use and compulsion I just wanted him to understand what I was saying. "Rose is higher up on the hierarchy than you so I would talk to her with more respect. You see rose will always have my favor no matter what happens between us. If I have my way she will be mine which means she'll either be. Lady Ivashkov, queen Ivashkov or Guardian Rose beloved of the King."

"You stay away from her." he said growling at me.

"No, you stay away from her." I said before walking away. I lit a cigarette and walked to my room .I'll call Seth in the morning.

When I got to my room I tried to sleep but I ended up doing something I haven't done in years I daydreamed about rose.

Rose POV

I couldn't sleep not after the events of today. I wasn't sure where my life lay. Dimitri was disgusted with me. Adrian acted as if he was love struck but I knew better. We had 4 more days here before I would have to go back to the Academy and he'd move on with his life. In one day I had messed everything up. While Adrian was fun. What would happen when I got back? Hopefully Dimitri would forgive me. As I walked out to far along the mountain and sat down in the snow it was freezing but I didn't mind that much. What was it about Adrian that made me feel special? Maybe it was the fact that even though I had a huge bruise he never made me feel ugly he pretended like it wasn't there. Even on our trip. He allowed a man to think he hit me because he knew that by correcting the man and saying that my mom did it would hurt me more. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him approach

"Rose?"He said as he put the box of cigarette back in his pocket. "What no little dhampir?" I asked looking up at him as he sat beside me.

"Do you like it better?"He asked me.

"Yea I kind of do."I replied honestly. "It makes me feel special to you almost an endearment" "ok little dhampir what are you doing here?"He asked taking out a flask instead of cigarettes. "Thinking you?"I replied trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

"Nothing so….."

"I'm sorry about today." I said hesitantly not wanting to bring it up.

"Don't be it was awesome what do you wanna do? Let's just talk." He said being the gentleman he knew I didn't want to remember.

And talk we did after about an hour we knew everything about each other .I knew every little small detail that mattered. His favorite color red ,his favorite food Italian like mine his favorite type of music that was completely opposite we planned to exchange cd's .

Then he asked the most serious question. If I could have anything in the world what would it be? I thought about giving him a normal answer like money or a house but I needed to be honest I owed him that much. "I would want no one to be ashamed of me. For them to want me."

"Well your wish came true because I would want you and I could never be ashamed" I scoffed as he opened his jacket wide enough for me to slip in.

"You're saying that now because I'm fun the hot little dhampir but what happens when you want to be king and they call into question our relationship or when you have to explain me to your kids and wife. What then?" I said snuggling more into him.

"Well little dhampir before this vacation I hadn't thought about a family but I did. As for what you said the way I've been feeling since I met you. I don't think I'd have a problem explaining you to our kids or yourself. As for being king I think that would be the least."He said hugging me tighter to him. I felt butterflies when he said me be his wife. It wasn't a real dream though because I was gonna be a guardian and him a royal.

"What about you?" I asked more because I wanted to know more than anything else .

"I'm afraid I won't make it through. All around I see people who hate me yet smile I used to have dreams but now I take life one day at a time not thinking of the future that way I'm never I don't make it ok because I never planned to..I looked up to see the sky turning purple "Adrian you better get inside before the sun comes up." I moved to get up .I hadn't before noticed how we were I was leaning on him my head on his chest his arm around my shoulder good thing it was in the middle of the night and no one saw us. We walked back to the hall hand in hand quietly both of us thinking about all that we had revealed .we had shared a lot I knew his dark secrets and he knew mine it was hard to believe that we had known each other such a short time when I felt like it had been years not even Lissa knew what Adrian knew .when we reached the intersection I turned to face him I really didn't want to leave him but I had to. It was late and I needed to sleep as tired I didn't notice before.

Adrian turned to smile at me."Hey I know this is sudden do you want to spend Christmas with me." I blushed slightly. We were moving fast I was going to hurt again I just knew it.

"I would but me and Lissa always spend Christmas together." Well how about you invite them to my room it's bigger and I have more food. "Ok I'll ask well I'll see you in an hour and maybe meet Lissa." He said then kissed my lips .then walked away when I went back to my room I fell right asleep but couldn't wait a couple of hours to see him again.

Lissa POV

I woke up a bit earlier than normal .I wanted to go look for rose I hadn't seen her since yesterday. I had slept over Christian's room last night. I bathed and brushed out my sex hair .Christian was still in the bed. I smiled a little at his sleeping form he was so cute when he was asleep. I wrote him a note telling him where I would be. I quickly opened the door to our room to see Rose fast asleep. I shook her gently waking her up.

"What time is it." she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's about 4."I replied getting the brush to brush her hair.

"So why are you waking me up." she said throwing herself back down on the bed. She looked at the clock on the night table. She yawned loudly "I've been asleep for only 2 hours."

"What were you doing up so late?"I said. I had something to ask rose but didn't know how. "I have something to ask you.

"Ask .the sooner you do the sooner I get to sleep." she said sitting up to look at me.

"I heard you were seeing Adrian Ivashkov."I said waiting for her reaction.

"Kind of, but we're just friends."She looked at me nervously.

She walked groggily to the shower .I picked out a red camisole and gray skinny jeans along with some red pumps that I bought her on our last shopping trip. I would need to show Rose the shoes I brought her for Christmas.

Rose POV

When I got out of the shower Lissa had already picked out an outfit for me to wear. She was like a mom to me. As we walked to the café .she filled me in on the latest gossip.

I nearly jumped a feet in the air when hands wrapped around my waist. I got ready to take them out but when I turned around it was Adrian."Hey little dhampir."Adrian said smiling at me. "You look tired like you just went to bed I wonder why."

"Adrian ."I said smiling .As I noticed the other people looking at me .I hugged him tightly he gave me his famous smirk

I completely forgot Lissa was with me till she cleared her throat loudly.

"hey cousin."Adrian said to lissa "It looks like we'll be spending Christmas together."he said I completely forgot too ask her.

"oh well yeah that's really nice."lissa said kindly .as she gave me a "explain later look

I walked into the café knowing it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for taking so long but it's going to take me at least 3 days to review maybe less. I have 2 other stories.

This chapters songs: Vulnerable by secondhand serenade, Innocence by Avril lavigne and Anywhere evanescence

Rose POV

When we walked in it was all eyes on us literally. I could literally see the wheels in their heads turning. If it was me I would have been staring too. When we first got to the ski lodge it was a rumor that Adrian Ivashkov was here but it was just a rumor since no one had actually seen him to verify the the past 3 days that people have seen him I have been with him. A girl that was probably a junior novice walked passed and whispered a little too loudly "well it's the two whores the man and bloodwhore. Zelkos told me she was saving her blood for someone special."The girls words hurt .As I thought about punching her in her face Adrian who felt my discomfort put his arm around my shoulder as if that helped .When we walked to our table where Eddie ,Christian And Mason where waiting for me and Lissa. When they saw Adrian with his arm around my shoulder, they looked shocked except for Mason who looked pissed off. When I sat down. And Adrian grabbed a chair and sat next to me. Mason was furious we sat there in an awkward silence not saying anything. No one even moved to get food."I'm hungry so if anyone has anything to say can they say it so I can get something to eat. I'm going to get enough shit from everyone else I don't need it from you guys too."

I said about to get up. Mason words stopped me "it's not you it's just your friendship with a certain moroi got us concerned." "Well we are just friend's ok mason. How's your foot I asked?" The way off question got everyone mood to lift and just like that the awkwardness was gone. The table erupted with laughter and jokes. A lady that looked like a waitress came over with her pen and paper to take our order.

"Good morning and friends how may I help you." The waitress said playing with her hair.

"Um for breakfast I would like bagels and cream cheese with scrambled eggs. Little Dhampir do you want anything?" Adrian said as if this was a normal thing .I decided to indulge him by ordering the craziest thing

"Can I get some waffles with chocolate coating and a slice of banana foster with a strawberry smoothie?"When I finished I turned to see Adrian smiling at me. "Anything else the waitress asked smiling at Adrian as if the rest of us weren't here.

"Um can I get eggs and toast?"Lissa said ".everyone else ate."Lissa said smiling .when the waitress left I introduced Adrian to everyone. When the food came I was shocked they really made everything I wanted. I ate in silence it was delicious. I literally moaned when I put the Belgian waffles and Swiss chocolate in my mouth. Adrian looked at me and smiled I pushed his head away."So what do you guys wanna do today?" Lissa asked

"Let's go snowboarding and when were done we can go to the movies" Adrian said

"There's a movie theater here?"Lissa asked it was like knowledge battle for the rich.

"Yea"Adrian said matter a fact.

"How Come I didn't know that?" Lissa asked really hurt

"You're not supposed to." Adrian said quite smugly.

"Ok let's go change" I said trying to change the topic.

"Hey little dhampir there is something on your door for you."Adrian said smiling wiping his mouth

"Adrian I don't want anything" I practically growled.

"It's nothing new it's a loan" he said walking away me and Lissa went back to our room to change. I don't know why she didn't just move her things to Christian's room. She made such a big commotion for us to share rooms that she was never in. When I got back I saw the package with snowboarding gears he said it was a loan but I found a tag. We spent the day snowboarding and watching movies. Adrian and I argued over everything .which slopes were better, which movie to watch, which direction to go. I knew I instigated the fights and he was too stubborn to let it go. Apparently my death glares didn't faze him. We would argue say mean things. Then eventually one of us would crack and say sorry .he was a good opponent he never backed down no matter what I did or said.

"Why are you always fighting with Adrian?"Lissa asked when we were in bed

I closed my eyes before answering. "Lissa you don't understand the way he makes me feel .I feel so exposed he knows things and when he looks at me I feel like I'm naked." Lissa turned back on the lights to look at me

"Rose Hathaway has feelings for Adrian Ivashkov."She said I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I didn't say I have feelings for anyone not everyone wants to be like you and Christian." I said as I turned the lights back off I couldn't let her see just how right she was how much I really did enjoy spending time with Adrian. I skipped practice with Dimitri but what happens when I got back to school and Adrian got back to whatever he was doing. I fell asleep to none other than Adrian. I was on a beach in a black bikini and short jeans short with black flip flops. Adrian was sitting in a hammock under a palm tree. He had on black swim trunks. His eyes shone when the sunlight hit him. I was clearly thinking about him too much if we were matching in our dreams. I walked over to him and lay down in the hammock beside of Adrian. He instantly accepted me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned my head to rest on his chest."I'm obviously thinking about you too much" I whispered on his chest.

"Why do you think that little dhampir?"He asked kissing my forehead.

"Well you're in my dreams so that should be a good enough reason."I. Said looking at him.

"No you're in my dream little dhampir." he said to me.

"Ye whatever next time I dream you up I'm going to make you mute." I said getting up to run into the water

"Well next time I'm going to make you naked" that earned him water in his face. We spent the time playing in the water before lying on the sand in each other's arms "you're so beautiful but your waking up" he whispered before the dream started to fade.

I woke up well into the afternoon to see a note from Lissa

_Gone to Christian's room meet you at Adrian's when you wake up_.

I quickly got up and went into the bathroom I soaked my body in the warm water. When I got out an hour later I put on one of the bra and panty set that Adrian had brought me from Victoria secrets. Over it I put on a red and green ensemble with my black boots .I was practically glowing with the thought of seeing Adrian again after my dream last night my unconcious mind got me to do some thinking .it thought up Adrian to perfection just the way I remembered him. I smiled when I saw the guest housing .I was so caught up in my thoughts that I saw the one person I would trade my right kidney not to run into my mother. My eye still had a light yellow tint from where she had punched me. I thought about walking past her as if I didn't see her but I knew better.

"Hey mother! How are you?" I said as fake as I could.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you never cease to amaze me your tryst with lord Ivashkov is all over this lodge. Do you know how ashamed I felt when one of the Guardians who worked at the lodge came up to me saying congratulations because they heard my daughter was well on her way of making a grandmother before finishing school."She just lectured I couldn't even get a word in.

"Mom we're just friends?"I said trying to defend myself as best as I could in the short time she took a Breath

"Why can't you have female friends or any friend other than him? Your own schoolmates think you're a gold digging bloodwhore .If the queen hears about this I will disown you I won't have you dishonor our name like this rose. You can't take care of a baby especially on your own. So you make your choice you stay away from the boy or should I say man or you keep him and lose your respect and your name .for what?" We were so heated we didn't even notice we had company how dare she just come back and want to act like mother and control my life.

"Pick me pick me" Adrian said running up to me "Pick me rose and I'll share my last name with you rose Ivashkov it has a nice ring I've been telling you this for forever" Adrian said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world I couldn't help but smile at him. It's these things. "Rose were you going to stand me up on 't we have a date "he said before grabbing my hand pulling me to guest housing

"Merry Christmas guardian Hathaway"I shouted to my mom. Adrian lectured me the entire way about being on time and waking up early. When I got to his room it was beautiful. There was a large Christmas tree that I could have swore I saw in the ski lodge main hall. The table had loads of food. To make it complete all of my friends where there even mia who's mother was reported missing after an attack. I kinda felt bad for her but that didn't mean I wanted her here. Everyone was there even mason dressed in there Christmas clothes except for Christian who was in his usual black. I knew it took Lissa a lot of begging to get everyone here. When we walked in everyone turned to look at us."Look what Santa got me it's exactly what I wanted" everyone started to laugh. When we sat down to eat Adrian put me to sit beside him while he sat at the head of the table. If this were a formal setting I'd be sitting in the seat assigned for his wife or girlfriends. I bet he did that on purpose. After dinner Adrian got everyone gifts.

"Benefits of having a rich boyfriend" mason muttered when he passed by me. Lissa got a new handbag, Eddie got a antique dagger,christian got a AFI memorabilia t-shirt,mia got a silk shirt while I got a Gucci bag when I opened it there was a pair of shades inside that had the Gucci sign on it. After the excitement I walked to sit on the mountainside where we first talked. Adrian came to sit outside beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian said as he sat beside me. "Nothing "I replied as I leaned against him to steal some of his warmth.

"I got you something "Adrian said digging into his pocket to take out a robin blue tiffany and co box he opened it to produce a white gold beautiful necklace with a heart and star that had the inscription that said_**dragul meu, meu visător**__** (a/n romanian for my love my dreamer.)**_

when I saw the necklace it made my heart started to hurt.

"Adrian I can't accept this" I said pushing it back to him.

"It's yours it was specially made for you. Don't be mean to your host" he said putting the necklace around my neck I felt till I felt it lock it fell right to my breast so I would never have to take it off.

"Adrian I don't wanna care for you this is just suppose to be fun. I can't care for you because in two days you'll go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. I'm not you I'm not gonna be able to get over you as easily as you will get over me."I said pushing myself deeper into his arms.

"Rose I will never forget you. We'll take it one day at a time and when it's time for us to say goodbye we'll get through it and keep in touch .I won't give up until you do" he said looking at me .his eyes were shining.

"You may be here a long time" I said before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss started out slow but it got more passionate.

"Hey Rose will you be my date to the ball tomorrow."He asked nervously .I kissed him."Is that a yes?"He asked again before I kissed him speechless. When we got back to his room the DVD was already in. Adrian and I sat on the loveseat since Christian and Lissa where on the floor mia, Eddie and mason were in the large couch relaxing. We had a tradition every Christmas we would watch .the Christmas carol musical we made it up until they started singing a place called home. Adrian kissed me .starting a full on make out session .when the movie was finished Eddie put in something else. I had no idea what movie we were lips moved from my lips to my jaw. He shifted his body so he was hovering over me. He kissed my neck slowly then licked my collarbone .I tangled my hands in his soft hair. When he latched on to my neck nipping lightly I moaned a little too loud .everyone turned around to look at us. It was probably A bad sight Adrian was positioned over me and my legs where open accepting started chuckling "get a room why don't you" Eddie said laughing. Adrian got up and lifted me with him .we hurriedly walked into his bed room and locked the door "Adrian I'm a virgin I'm not having sex with you."I said in between kissing .he attacked my lips again

"That doesn't mean we can't make up right?"He asked stopping in front of me. I instantly pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Kissing his lips for what would be the beginning of an all night make out session .His eyes lit up when I allowed him to take of my shirt and saw the bra set he brought me. I fell asleep in Adrian Ivashkov bed. Almost completely clothed. The bad thing was I didn't want to be.

Ok so you know the drill please review. Press the green button it's calling you .PRESS IT.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know you guys are wondering why I keep making rose almost sleep with Adrian that's because sex is something that I believe rose will only do with someone she really loves. Most of the story is in rose POV unless it says otherwise.

This chapters songs: Fall for you by secondhand serenade  
Make a memory by plain white t  
we belong together by Gavin degraw 

I woke up and looked at Adrian who was still sleeping. He was very cute when relaxed. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Before putting back on the things from last night. I did the walk of shame back to my room. I was still in the clothes from yesterday tip toeing out of Adrian's room. Only a few guardians were up and about I held my head down and walked quickly into my room. When I got there I hurriedly went into the bathroom trying my best not to wake girl she probably stayed up all night waiting for me to get the dirt. I took a quick wash off .when I woke up Lissa was wide ok.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway you have some explaining to do."She said jumping up in her bed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."I said blowing out my hair.  
"You and Adrian. Did you two have sex?"She said taking out clothes. To go bathe.  
"No."I scowled trying to concentrate on my hair. I don't know why but ever since me and Adrian got together I took extra care getting dressed in the morning.  
"Well when I come out I wanna hear all about it."She said grabbing her towel strutting into the bathroom. I waited until I heard the shower turn on before pulling on some training shoes shorts and tank top .I made my escape just in time to hear her locking off the water in the bathroom. I gently closed the door behind me. The second time In one day I've tip toed out of a room. I slowly made my way to the gym. I started doing laps. Then moved on with some simple stretches. I was almost done my stretches when he walked in and started stretching beside me. We stretched in silence for the majority of time. He then got on top of me and started stretching my thigh muscles. He was on top of me pushing my leg further up. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. From the way he was looking at me I could see it would be one those days .he wanted me his guard was down. We were positioned so that his groin was positioned on my thigh.  
"Dimitri what's going on?"I asked him as we switched positions.  
" What are you talking about roza?"He said trying to put back on the guardian mask.  
"You and Tasha?"I asked him questiongly  
"What about you and Adrian?"He asked raising his eyebrow. "Maybe we just need to spend this vacation apart."He said as I stood up.  
"Yea maybe we should spend some time apart."I said getting ready to go meet the gang for breakfast.  
Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me towards him."Roza no matter what I'll always want you."He said before pulling me towards me. He was going to kiss me before someone cleared their throat. We both pulled apart from each other looking completely guilty.  
"Am I interrupting something?"Adrian said colder than I ever heard him sound "do you want me to give you some privacy."He said walking out of the gym angrily.  
"Adrian wait!"I called out forgetting all about Dimitri who was still standing there. I ran out of the gym to see Adrian leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.  
"Did I interrupt you and your pedophile?"Adrian asked staring straight ahead as if I weren't there.  
"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between me and Dimitri" I said with all the conviction I could muster.  
"But there was something between you too."When he noticed my hesitation to answer he smiled grimly."By all means lie to me." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well we were together before I came here you know I had a life before." I said did he think he could out smart ass me.

"Typical" He muttered under his breath.

"What the fuck does that mean Adrian?"I said growling at him.

"Whatever you take it to mean Rosemarie."Did he just call me by my full name? That bastard.

"What do you want from me Lord Ivashkov?"The way I said lord I made it sound dirty. "I mean I am a person which means I had a life before the great Adrian fucking Ivashkov."I shouted back at him.

"I want for once the great Rose Hathaway figures out that she doesn't have all the Answers." He said pacing the corridor.

"You know what I don't need you Adrian."I said. "You think you hung the star and the moons think fucking Again."

"Oh my god emotions from Rose Hathaway."Adrian gave me a blank expression." you spend so much time keeping people out. It's like you're already a Guardian got a good mask."

"Maybe I just don't want to let you in!"I yelled at him. "Ever think of that."

"I don't need you playing with my emotions anymore rose." he said putting out his cigarette butt.

"Well you know something I don't need you."I shook my head "I should have known better than to let you in .I knew you were gonna hurt me."I felt the tears about to escape.

"Well you know something rose you hurt me too. So make up your mind how you feel about me. Are we gonna try and make it or are we gonna just end it here" he walked out. I was upset that he got the last words. I ran back to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Lissa standing outside my door with two long garment bags and three large I forgot about the ball.

Lissa quickly got me dressed dispite my complaints. I really didn't see the point in going the only reason I was going in the first place was Adrian and we were going through something. Our fight was huge.

I got dressed in the red dress that Adrian had pre picked was beautiful .It was a black sleeveless satin evening gown. The top sucked on highlighting my curve. My bust area was made out of small diamonds. It was floor length it had a lot of waves. It was sexy yet very elegant. It just had my name all over it. Adrian knew me well especially the stilettos that came with it. He even sent jewelry that I hoped was a loan since I was gonna give back. Lissa did my hair in curls then put it to the side using a diamond barrette to match my dress. Lissa and Christian had allowed me to tag along with them. They looked very cute Lissa was in a pink poufy dress with glass heels and Christian was in a full white suit with a pink tie. The real Cinderella and prince charming.

When we got into the ball it was impossible not to immediately look for Adrian. He looked very hot in his suit. His suit seemed to match mine. It was full black with a silver tie. His hair was in his messy style that ii loved so much. He already had a drink in his hand. He was sitting at the table with the other royals looking very bored when I walked in I could have swore his eyes lit up.

The ball was so boring me and Adrian were kinda having a silent conversation with our eyes but dutifully ignoring each other. When he started dancing with this other moroi I got pissed and walked out of the ballroom and went outside. I looked at the fountain trying to control my emotions.

"Have you made up your mind?"A voice asked I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I could smell the clove cigarette coming off him.

"What are you doing here?"I asked turning around to him. "Where is you date?" I asked coldly.

"Are you jealous?"He asked smirking at me. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me neither."I whispered softly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." he said smugly. I splashed him with the water. Pretty soon we were in a full on water fight. We were both slightly damp when we walked inside and started dancing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  


It's times like these I think DJ's are sadistic and Adrian didn't say anything we just rocked softly to the words of the song. The words of the song were speaking for itself I really was falling for Adrian tonight.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
for the first time I looked around at the other couples. Tasha and Dimitri were dancing slowly as if it were only them in the entire world. Normally for once I felt no wave a as if bringing me back to reality Adrian kissed my head. I looked at him and smiled._  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_People all around were looking at us with Disdain. We were both wet. Our hair were soaked .Whispers were almost drowning out the music. People were staring at us. They had no manners. But it was only me and Adrian I decided to give them a show me and Adrian had a full on make out session. I swear I heard about a million gasps. I could feel Adrian smiling against my I was defiantly falling .if only we had more time._  
Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

We walked back to our spot. It was the same distance from both our rooms. We left early needing sometime alone. Our last night together. Neither wanted to spend it surrounded by strangers that didn't like us. We just sat there cuddling together in the snow looking up at the stars. They seemed to shine brighter. It's as if even the universe was sad for us.

"If this was a world without duty. If there was just you and me..."Adrian started out wishfully "would you be with me then. If we were both the same."

"Adrian I would be with you even now, if we could find some way to make it work." no one not even Dimitri got me to question the plans I made about my future like Adrian did.

"Sometimes I imagine it's just you and me. No one else and we have a house full of children." he said looking at me hesitantly waiting for my reaction.

"Me too Adrian, more than you know. I tried my best to not let you in but I failed. I care about you more than I should."I admitted more to myself than to him

'Well were does this leave us. Will we be reduced to calls, emails and letters?"He asked I couldn't answer for once I honestly didn't know. My teeth started chattering .Adrian thought we should go back into my room before I get frostbite. As we walked back to my room in silence I had made up my mind tonight I would lose my virginity to Adrian Ivashkov. That was he'd always be apart of me and vice versa.

Ok guys so review I've decided I want 30 reviews before the next chapter that is already written goes up. The faster you meet my demands the faster you get you chapter. SO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

See how we both get what we want when you guys this is one of the chapters that I put a lot of thought in. I need you to put yourself In Rose position and think about giving up Adrian.

This chapter songs: With me by sum 41

Just so you know by Jesse McCartney

My heart by paramour

A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton

Grim goodbye red jumpsuit apparatus

Life after you by daughtry

When we walked back to the room I slipped the do not disturb sign back onto the door. I excused myself to go into the bathroom. I took off the long ball dress but kept on the black and red lace bra and panty. I looked in the bathroom for the object that I had discarded in here After Adrian had bought it for me thinking I would not need it. I retrieved it from the bag under the sink and slipped it on. When I walked out I saw that he had gotten comfortable on the bed. He slipped out of everything except his boxers. It's a good thing Lissa was staying over at Christian's she wouldn't want any interruptions for what I had planned. When I stepped out of the bathroom completely his eyes widened .I could see his chest rising and falling faster than before. His body was beautiful for a moroi. His abs was well toned .his skin seemed slightly pale but that was to be expected. I had never before noticed how broad his shoulders were or how scrumptious his biceps were. Although he was lean he was well built especially for a moroi. He was gazing at me with an intense searching look as if he didn't know what to think. I met his gaze and at instant waves of desire flooded through me. I walked over to the bed not feeling nervous this was right he was right. When i got to the bed he opened his arms to embrace me but made no move to kiss me. I pulled him close for a kiss, and he claimed my mouth with a hungry kiss that thrilled me. He stretched out so that he was half on top of me. I ran my hand up and down his back arching against him. I'd never felt so desperate so bare I thought I would be afraid. I wasn't though because I knew he was the one. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. He groaned rolling over to his back pulling me on top of him. I dusted his cheeks and closed eyelids with kisses trying to imprint it all into memory. His hands slid under my tank top. I gasped when he reached my breast .I struggled to catch my breath. He took off my shirt  
"you're so beautiful" he whispered before taking me into his mouth.  
"Adrian I want you to sleep with me."I muttered hesitantly.  
"Rose I can't sleep with you" he said shifting so we were both on our sides.  
"What do you mean you won't sleep with me?"I said sitting up in the bed "you sleep with every other girl why not me."I was on the brink of tears how could he deny me this. "  
He just looked at me as if it were the most obvious reason "you're not like those other girls" I could see the bulge .that set me off "Adrian I need this of you because I'm leaving in the morning" I shouted I knew people could hear but I didn't care.  
"That's why I can't do it .if I sleep with you now it will be like saying goodbye forever." He said shutting his eyes trying to stay calm and emotionless  
"it doesn't matter what we do we'll have to say goodbye."I yelled back at him. He opened his eyes showing me the sadness in his eyes.  
"What do you want me to do about it?"He shouted back at me.  
"I want you to stay with me .I want you to tell me everything will be ok.I want to be with you? I want us not to have to leave" I shouted at him. When he tried to grab me I stood up and when he tried to hug me I slapped him. I wanted to hurt him for making me feel this way.  
"I love you "he said hugging me tightly despite my protest. That's when I broke down I couldn't even see the room any more I let it all out. Tears racked my entire body my knees buckled under me. He caught me easily putting me on the bed beside him. He didn't say anything he just let me cry. I wasn't alone. I was glad he stayed with him. At one point I couldn't breathe."Adrian...I can't...I shouldn't have let myself fall "I said in between sobs. Adrian said nothing just hugged me letting me cry. I cried myself out eventually then fell asleep. In the morning when I woke up I saw him looking down at me expectedly. I said nothing I didn't have the strength to do it. He seemed to understand that I just needed to make it through. I almost broke down when I was getting changed and I saw the necklace that he gave me nestled between my breast. I quickly got dressed in the outfit that I had picked out. It was black because I was in mourning of what I hadn't realized I lost. When I was completely dressed and ready to go Adrian took my bags from my hand. For once people shocked gasps as Adrian walked out of my room, fully dressed in the clothes from the night before none the less. He had my bags in one arm and his other arm around my waist .we walked back to our spot on the mountain we dug a hole Adrian put a box of his cloves cigarette and I put my favorite lip gloss in there before covering it up with dirt and snow. We then walked through the people coming out of their rooms heading to the main lobby where the bus would be picking us up. When we got to the bus Adrian put my bags in the bus. We just stood there looking at each other trying to remember everything without ever forgetting every detail about each other. When the guardians announced that it was time for us to start boarding the bus. It was time for us to say goodbye Tears started to fall out of my eyes. He just hugged me tightly not wanting to let him go. I cried harder than last night because I knew this goodbye was real .he wiped away the tears and smiled at me."Just dream a dream of me and I'll always be there." We kissed passionately .I wanted this kiss to continue more than anything. I needed air but I refused to stop kissing finally someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
" the entire bus is waiting on you."I turned around at the guardians words .I turned around to see the entire school looking at me .their faces were pasted against the glass .we walked to the bus hand in hand .when I reached to the door I gave him a quick kiss .the last thing I saw when the bus drove away was Adrian waving at me. I didn't sit with the guys I just needed to be by myself.  
When we got back to the Academy I stayed by myself I couldn't deal with the world yet. Unpacking I found a blackberry phone in the front of one of the bags that Adrian had carried I had no idea when he found time to slip it in their but the only number in there was Adrian's. The phone background was a picture of is eyes. Lissa tried to cheer me on but it was hard with everything. I tried to pretend that everything was ok but it was hard and my friends saw through my facade. I was living without my heart Adrian still had it, I was lucky I was still breathing. The only thing that kept me where our messaging, phone calls and my favorite the dreams they were the closest thing I could get to being with him again. The Monday after we got back it was my first practice with Dimitri. When I walked in I expected to see him stretching instead he sat down waiting for me.  
"Is practice canceled today guardian belikov."He looked pissed so I knew better than to call him comrade.  
"You tell me. I refuse to waste my time training someone who doesn't want to learn."He said standing up glaring at me.  
"What do you mean by that?"I said dropping my bag on the ground.  
"Well you lost the respect of your peers this Christmas."He said going into his fighting stance  
"This is about Adrian?"I asked as I stretched slightly before going into my fighting stance "you know better than to believe what you hear."  
"Roza I never heard these kinds of rumors."He said before attacking me with his fist. His guardian mask was put on. "I heard you were pregnant. I heard the queen threatened to disown him. I heard you too eloped and were forced to have your marriage annulled heard he has been bragging how good Hathaway blood taste. I heard you're pregnant with an Ivashkov bastard"With Each rumor his guardian masked dropped and his hits became harder. In no time he had me pinned "roza do you want to be the best guardian that I know you can be or Adrian Ivashkov bloodwhore?"He growled I knew he was livid. His lips curled slightly when he growled Adrian's name.  
"I get you I'm gonna be a guardian."I said pushing him off of me .grabbing my bag and walking out. It's as if life was rubbing salt in my wound saying ha-ha bitch you fell in love twice and neither worked out. I walked in the cafeteria mentally preparing myself for the looks and whispering. Last time I went in there someone told me I should eat more now that I'm eating for too. I exercised self control and didn't punch the person in their face. When I walked into the cafeteria everyone started whispering I immediately looked down till I heard someone walk by saying "I told you she was pregnant that's why he's here. I looked up to see the one person I would have gone through heaven or hell to see. He was standing there the same as I remembered only better looking. He was looking around as if he was searching for someone in his long cashmere coat.  
"Adrian?" I whispered disbelieving. He turned around to smile at me. I forgot to think I threw myself at him. I held on for dear life afraid that if I let go he'll disappear  
"What are you doing here?"I asked when my feet hit the ground  
He just looked at me smiling "this whole apart thing wasn't working for me. It's a lot harded than in Movies. So I'll be here for awhile."  
"What about school? Court?"I asked trying to think through my bliss.  
"That's why there's internet .I could barely think or move with you gone so I think it was a better move for my mental health."He said wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him. Smiling happily as we walked to the table where the gang was out of my peripheral vision I could see Dimitri frowning at me. I didn't care. I was smiling happily right now .I don't see why I can't have Adrian and be a guardian it wasn't impossible. In the back of my mind I could hear reality screaming you have him now but when you'll soon have to let go again.

Ok guys so this is to me the start of all the drama someone mentioned sometimes words get deleted it's because im on the laptop sorry..but the faster you review the faster the next chapter that's already written goes I get at least 10 REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I really didn't have anything against Tasha and Dimitri and want them to be happy together. This was necessary for the story.

Adrian POV  
it's been almost a month since I decided to follow Rose to academy. We had slipped into a nice comfortable routine but I don't think neither of us knew how intimate it would be with me living on campus. It was like me and her were living together back at the ski lodge everyday people got dressed up since it was only a week long trip it was expected. Rose tried to keep up the look always looking well put together as if she was going out even if going to class or just hanging outfit took an entire week and a half for me to see the real Rose without the makeup. I had made the assumption based on Eddie and Christians sarcastic comments that Rose didn't always dress like that. I tried to make her feel comfortable by wearing jeans a t- shirt and my jacket which is about as casual as I always got but it didn't work. About two weeks ago I went on a trip to Boston to buy my books from the college that I was taking my online classes from .I came back two hours earlier than expected so I bought some flowers and candy and went to look for Rose. She opened her dorm door wearing a pair of sweats that one foot had been rolled up to the knee an extra large tie dye shirt and SpongeBob socks. Her hair was barely caught up with a burgundy clip so her hair was all over the place and she was sweating. She took one look saw it was me and slammed the door in my face. I spent the next half hour trying to convince her to open the door while dealing with the stares of passerby. When she opened her door I smiled and kissed her."Didn't you hear I wanted to spend forever with you? How were you gonna keep it up till then."I said putting the chocolate and flowers on her bed  
"With a lifetime of makeup of course."She said rolling her eyes at me.  
"When you're sick or when you've gone into labor."I said rubbing my hand at the small of her back.  
In true Rose Hathaway style she had an answer for that "why Adrian I didn't know you could see the future. How are you so sure I'll put up with you for so long?"She said laughing before locking herself in the bathroom.  
Then last week everything was going great till one day I couldn't find Rose. We had a routine I meet her at her dorm then we go to breakfast. I always walk to her classes. I follow her from one class to the next the kiss her goodbye. We meet up back again for lunch. I follow her to her next class then its dinner then we hangs out. I never saw her or Lissa so when I saw Christian I tried to get some answers. He told me that it was her time of the month. When I asked him how he knew he said Rose and Lissa's cycles were in tune. I can't wait for the day when me and Rose can be that explained that after sex the boundaries go down and your basically open to the other person. I still haven't brought myself to sleep with Rose I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. So with this I wanted to show Rose how mature and comfortable I could be about this. I had a mother and sisters I knew about this. I quickly got a guardian to escort me to the pharmacy. I couldn't wait till I got my guardian this whole rent a guardian thing wasn't working I didn't want the Academy aware of my EVERY move. when I got to the pharmacy I realized I took on too much. There were so many different brand to choose from. I looked around to ask for some help but I was the only man in the feminine aisle. I took one of , Stayfree, kotex, tampax, platex gentle glide. There were tampons, sanitary napkins and panty liners that came in various sizes I wonder if the super is bigger. I took one of everything. Even a box of chocolate knowing that my little dhampir likes chocolate. The guardian the academy assigned for me looked at my purchase and raised an eyebrow questiongly. When I knocked on her door she really looked sick. I showed her my purchase she smiled took out the ones she used the chocolate and gave me the rest. I made a mental note which ones she used for future I was going to do with the rest of these I paid almost $100 for these. It was worth it though I knew my little dhampir endured this pain once a month just so in the future she could give birth to a little baby dhampir.I wished more than anything that it will be mine. As I walked back to my room in guest housing I donated all the extra feminine products to the clinic. I knew we had made a small step forward in our relationship.  
Rose POV  
it's been almost a month since Adrian moved in at the Academy. We were starting to get more serious than we had planned. At the ski lodge we thought we only had days so we moved the relationship fast. Now that he was here it was like we started over and took things slow it was nice. The only sad thing was Adrian wasn't the only one to follow their love back to the Academy. Tasha came too hoping to spend time with Dimitri.I really wanted to hate her but I couldn't she was too nice for me to hate her. I mean I can't blame her she had no idea about me and Dimitri. She even apologized one time after jokingly flirting with Adrian saying she didn't want me to feel like she was trying to take him away and then to make it worse she gave me a speech about how she wasn't trying to take my mentor away .she just really loved him and wanted to be loved toxin the end the two of us sat there on the balcony crying like two babies. It was my way of letting go of Dimitri and giving Tasha a silent blessing..She was like the mom I wished I had not only to me but to Lissa, Christian, Eddie even Mia who recently lost her mom. We often had family dinners or game nights and one time an illegal bonfire thanks to the ozera' totally took the fault when we got caught. Today was a day before field assignments and Dimitri had organized a mentoring trip for me and him off campus. After showering I went to my closet and picked out a nice pair of white skinny jeans with a black and silver top and. Black and silver flats. The outfit looked simple yet elegant enough to pass no matter where we went. My hair I let down I knew Dimitri loved my hair. When I was done I walked to the cafeteria where I agreed to meet the gang. Everyone had pretty much gotten over the fact that me and Adrian were together but they still like to gossip. By the time I got there I had just enough time to eat my yogurt and tell everyone bye. Adrian walked me to the front where I would be meeting Dimitri.  
"Little dhampir please come back to me in one piece."Adrian said kissing me on my forehead. He was so over protective what did he think I was going to do run off with Dimitri.  
"I will."I kissed him on the cheek suddenly something flashed in my face. Camera's really.  
"Can I get a copy of that?"Adrian had been buying copies of the photos people took of us. I found out about his hobby when I saw a picture in his room. It was me and him from the first night we met. It was a still from the security camera. It even had the time and date in the corner.  
When Dimitri came and saw me and Adrian he just glared at me and walked to the car. I kissed Adrian on the lips then ran to the car.  
"Bye little dhampir."I heard Adrian scream as the car pulled away. Its things like these that make me smile.  
"So comrade where we going?" I asked Dimitri once we were outside of the Academy grounds.  
"You'll see when we get there."He didn't even look at me. This was so different from the last trip we took before the ski lodge. I smiled inwardly lately my life was divided in two part before the ski lodge and after.  
We sat in complete silence for about an hour and a half till my phone rang.  
"Hello?"I answered.  
"Rose!"I heard an echo of voice. It sounded like they were all there.  
"Hey guys. How's school?"I really was curious.  
"Well it's boring."Lissa said a little too quickly.  
"Tell her."I heard Christian say in the background. It was followed by a few sniggers.  
"Ok tell me."I practically whined. No one answered that got me really worried. Leave it to good ole Christian to be reliable.  
"Well a girl" he stopped to laugh."Threw her juice in Adrian's face."  
"Why?"I said practically jumping out of the car seat. When I saw Dimitri looking at me I settled back.  
I had to wait for Christian to finish laughing before I got me answer. "Because he should be supporting you in this rough time. According to her having an abortion is a difficult thing to do and he should be there helping you through." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. What the hell I was gone not even a couple of hours. We quickly end the conversation when their lunch time finishes. As I hung up I smile thinking how sweet Adrian is to give them his phone to call me.  
My phone rings again Dimitri scoffs. "I can't even have you to myself for one day."He grumbles. I know he's right so as much as it kills me I ignore the call. Ever since Adrian came me and Dimitri hardly said anything to one another. My training sessions that I once loved I now dread things were tense awkward at best. After another hour of driving we enter the community where me and Lissa lived when we escaped. We park beside the community park. I immediately check out our surroundings before getting out of the car. Dimitri leads the way to the park. When we go there I go to the swing that had my name on it. Lissa and I used to sing in silence for hours. It's almost 10:00 so the park is completely empty.  
"What are we doing here Dimitri?"I was very place brought back a lot of memories.  
"You remember the crazy girl that I brought back to the Academy she had risked everything even her own life and future to protect her moroi. She made me think to myself why can't we have more guardians like that" Dimitri said as he sat down beside me in the other swing that had lissa's name on it."What happened to her?"  
I looked away sometime I wonder too "she was brought back to the Academy under the watchful eye of a Russian god."I retorted as playfully as I could.  
"What happened to us roza?" His voice was thick with all the emotions that weren't on his face.  
"Dimitri I wonder too."I looked down at my hands .I thought back to how things used to be. "I just think we were trying to force the relationship against fate. Without me running away or victor's necklace we would never have gotten together."  
"I really am sorry roza. Especially for the hot and cold feelings I gave you" I knew he meant what he said. It was really nice I needed to hear it more than I realized."It's just I really wanted to do the right thing and stay away from you. I'm only human though so every now and then I couldn't control my feelings."He said hanging his head in shame.  
"I knew you loved me Dimitri I never doubted that. It's just it was so hard knowing that society wouldn't accept us. Even harder not being sure whether or not you were gonna like me on that day."I quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to escape."You really hurt me Dimitri.  
"Roza do you really think it's gonna be much simpler with Ivashkov?"I glared at him when he mentioned Adrian's name. "I'm not being mean just serious. Do you think society is going to accept your relationship? The only reason why the queen hasn't said anything is because she probably hasn't heard yet."  
"It's just high school. We're not getting married and starting a family here. Just dating in high school" why was it that everyone made it seem bigger than it actually was majority of high school relationships don't last.  
"I bet you thought it was gonna end at the ski lodge too."  
"That was his choice" I yelled defensively  
He stood up and started pushing me in the swing.  
"Roza did you know my grandmother used to be a guardian?"What is it that all the guys want to give me family history lessons? Adrian kept me up one night with his. "What happened?" I asked honestly curious.  
"Little things just started becoming important like how she looked. When she got pregnant with my mother she stopped completely. The same thing happened to my mother and sisters."  
I realized the direction the conversation had taken."I will never be a bloodwhore."I shouted practically jumping out of the swing. Then I realized I practically insulted his family and quickly apologized. He didn't seem fazed.  
"That's the thing rose the decisions you make now will affect you for the rest of your life. The people who are your schoolmates they're the ones you'll have to deal with when you're a guardian. They won't think about what you've done as a guardian they'll think back to the person you were in high school. Everyone thinks you and Adrian are cute now but what happens when they realize that you're the one keeping them from the crown."He had stopped pushing me. He kneeled in front of me."You need to get your priorities straight. Don't deny that you've been reconsidering your life plans. I notice the changes as your mentor. You started losing focus in class. All your teachers have said it. Rose your love bubble needs to be bused. You need to find some balance between your training and your boyfriend. Field assignments are tomorrow and based on what was discussed in our meetings. Chances are you're not getting Lissa."  
"What?"I jumped up what does he mean I'm not getting Lissa.  
"This exercise is meant to challenge you. We want to put you with someone you will have to pay attention to instead of using your bond" well I guess that makes sense. I hope it is someone I know and like not zelkos.  
"What about you and Tasha?"I asked as much as I hated to talk about it I knew I had to. We talked about Adrian so I figured it was fair.  
"What about Tasha?"He asked I could see his entire body stiffen.  
"She really loves you. I know you always wanted a family she can give that to you. You have to move on Dimitri." I said I began to cry. It felt like I was losing him.  
"I want to. I like Tasha."He smiled to himself a little "If I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't hesitate. I guess I should since me and you have no chance of being together. Remember Rose no matter what your moroi comes first. "He had tears shining in his eyes and I was crying this was a really hard conversation for both of us. He hugged me and we walked back to the car. We drove back to the academy in a comfortable silence. When we got back to the Academy he hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'm really proud to have you as a student roza."  
"Comrade I'm glad I have you in my life."Instantly the dark mood was lifted. I was happy it's like I got my cake and got to eat it. I had Adrian for a boyfriend and Dimitri for a friend and mentor.

Dimitri POV

As I walked to Tasha's room I thought about everything Rose had said. When Tasha opened the door I looked her into the eyes.

"Dimitri?"She said looking at me lovingly.

"I would prefer Dimka."That wasn't exactly true. She smiled I know she needed to hear it.

"Really?" she said her eyes glowing

"I would like to accept your offer but we need to talk about the conditions."I said walking into her room in guest housing .I closed the door knowing we'd be here for a while. Rose was right I needed to move on .She had with Ivashkov. Tasha could make me happy. I just hope Rose doesn't get hurt. I cared about her a lot more than I should. Hopefully our relationship could still stay intact as friends

Thank you so much pleases REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so thanks for all the great can you review and tell me how I'm doing with the characters so they aren't that out of character. Thanks love you.

I woke up a bit earlier than normal and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Tasha had made an appointment at a human clinic after walking in on Lissa and flame boy about to get down. Tasha was lucky she came when she did because a little bit later she probably would have been blinded by their love making. I decided to tag along to get some birth control .I couldn't exactly control myself when I was with Adrian sometimes so I figure better safe than sorry. I was glad Tasha allowed me to tag along because I didn't trust the school clinic enough to ask because everyone was friends here with Janine Hathaway. I got dressed in a faded blue jeans a long sleeve black shirt and an army green sweatshirt with my converse. I hoped I looked human enough. I ran out of my room just in time to see the sun set. The campus was eerily quiet no one was even awake yet. Since it was a human clinic we had a 6:30 appointment human time. By the time I reached lissa's room she was just coming out of her room. I couldn't help but smile her outfit was almost the same as mine. She was in a faded blue jeans a long army green shirt and a black sweatshirt with converse. She smiled when she saw the outfit that we had bought when we had runaway. We walked silently to Tasha's room where we were supposed to meet her. We knocked on the door softly.  
Tasha opened the door. She looked nice she was in brown khaki pants with a red button down blouse and red heals. Did she look old enough to be out mom not really but maybe an aunt?  
"Morning" me and Lissa said together before walking into her room. Tasha quickly brushed her hair into a messy bun. We were out of the room walking to the parking lot in no time. When we reached the parking lot I saw Dimitri walking toward us. I started to panic.  
"Tasha, which Guardian did you ask to escort us to this clinic?" I really wanted to know because if she said Dimitri I would go back to my room.  
"Guardian smith she is a temporary guardian just passing through."Both I and Lissa sighed in relief no matter if you were moroi or dhampir you didn't want your teachers knowing your dirty business.  
"Good morning princess, rose, Tasha"Dimitri said standing in front of us. Why must he be so damn polite we have an appointment?  
I couldn't help but notice the way tasha's face sort of lit was definatly something going on between them I'll ask Tasha later.  
"I'm surprised to see you guys up an about so early for a shopping you rose since you have field assignments was it you couldn't wait to have?"Damn I knew we should have come up with a cover story while we were waiting for tasha.  
"Shoes."I said  
"A dress." lissa said at the same time. We were horrible crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Luckily Tasha saved the day.  
"Ye I need a new thinks I should get a new shoes to go with something I already thinks I need a new dress all together."She said smiling at even gave him the "crazy kids" look.  
"Right.I'll see you guys when you get gym right after lunch." By the look on his face he defiantly didn't believe us. When we got to the car guardian brown a woman thank god was already there. I looked her over her hair was short showing her two molinja ride to the clinic was short about a half hour drive we were late none the we walked in Lissa's was blushing so much it was like her entire face was red.  
We sat in the receptionist room waiting lucky for us the clinic was basically empty this time of the human was called to go to room 1 tasha to room 2 and me to room I heard room 6 I was a bit nervous I was expecting room 3 but who knew why I was sent this far I opened the door hesitantly the room was empty but very white and sterile.I sat in what I asumed was the patients cheer and waited for the doctor.a young woman came in the room she looked in her twenties.I thought she was the nurse until she sat down in the doctors cheer.  
"Good morning rosemarie I'm doctor jhonson."She said opening my file which was blank since I never came her before. Why didn't tasha give fake names.  
"Good morning"I said back that's when the embarrassing questions started.  
"Can you tell me why your here Rosemarie."  
"Um I want to get the fastest acting birth control thing here."I said .I bet I sounded stupid I didn't even know what it was called.  
"Eager to have sex with that special someone." she said smiling and laughing. What was this some doctor humor not funny. I laughed dryly."Are you a virgin?"She asked seriously.  
"Yea I'm just being careful." She smiled at me warmly.  
"If every girl was like you'd we'd have less unwanted pregnancy."This was a smart decision. If Adrian and I had a baby I would love it and I know he would love it. I just didn't want a child while still in high school before I was a guardian for a couple of years.  
She made me lie down on the bed thingy and inserted the ring it was very uncomfortable. It hurt a bit. When I saw a little bit of blood I started to panic.  
"Please tell me you didn't take away my virginity."I said glaring at her.  
"Not at all Rosemarie."She said snapping off the latex gloves. By the time Lissa and Tasha were finished lunch time had already finished so we had to go to burger king.  
I had to practically run to the gym. They had apparently just started. I was pretty bored and me and Eddie where playing thumb wrestling.  
"Eddison castile."Kirova said everyone's head turned to see me and Eddie in the middle of a game. When we noticed everyone looking at us we stopped and he stood up. "Vasilissa dragomir"Eddie looked shocked but walked up to the stage to get the information package. Everyone looked back at me I counted to ten and smiled. Was I really that bad? I wondered.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway."Please not zelkos I repeated.I stood up. Christian ozera."The entire gym was had already told me I wasn't going to get Lissa at least Eddie got her and christian was my friend too.I counted to twenty knowing ten wouldn't work.I took more time to calm myself than I thought everyone was still staring at me.I didn't want to disappoint Dimitri so I walked up to the stage and snatched the package with his information.I heard all the guardians including kirova sigh with relief that I hadn't. Made an the corner I could see Dimitri smiling at how well I handled myself.  
It was a couple of Days since I got Christian for field and Lissa shared basically the same schedule except for one only class without Lissa happened to be my favorite culinary class.I got to stand and watch Christian cook and at the end of the class I got to wonder lissa hardly ate at lunch.I was sleeping on a blow up mattress Adrian bought after finding out I was sleeping on the floor in Adrians Adrian and Lissa christian slept on the right side of the bed like me so I had to resort to the floor and then the was complaning how we haven't got to go out on a date since we got wanted to take me out but because of field assignments I couldn't. The closes we could get was game night with the gang..  
It was saturday night I was looking for Christian or Lissa but I couldn't find anyone.I got a text on my phone from an annonymous number.

Go to Adrian room now.

panic kicked in I ran to Adrians room thinking he was in I was close to the door I saw Adrian running toward me. We both stoped when we reached his door.  
"What's going on rose?"Adrian asked trying to catch fis breath.  
"I have no idea."I hesitated to open the phone vibrated.I took it out of my pocket to notice Adrian had already. Taken out his.I read mine first :

rose I really hope you paid attention to me recipe for tonight is in the don't just stand there you got a lot to you'll have to make dinner for two. 

I looked at adrian was this his idea of a sick date. I walked into his room with him behind me and slammed the door.  
"Adrian what's going on?"I looked him in the eye.  
"I have no idea I just got a text telling me to come to my room. When I get there I see your already there."I don't know why but I believe him.  
"What's your text say?"Maybe it has some clues. 

Adrian guess what haha your locked if you want to eat something you better head to the kitchen to though the recipe is in the screwed cuase neither one of you can cook. 

why does this sound like christian.I wonder after we go to the door and realize it's have no other chice than to play along. We walk into the kitchen.  
"Little dhampir we can just make sandwiches."Adrian says opening the fridge door.I look at all the ingredients on the counter."Oh my god."Adrian shouts his head still in the fridge both doors opened.  
"What is it ?"I move to his fridge is empty.  
"Ok so let's just play along how hard can it wash your hands."I turn on the pipe and wash my 's what I see christian do before cooking every class.  
I walk over to the recipe book to see what they want us to steaks with mashed potatoes and vegetables.  
"What do you want me to do?"Adrian ask as he dries off his hand with paper towel.  
"Um can you boil some water for the potatoes."He turns to do that while I start the least they have done the hard part they cut the steaks all I had to do was add the spices to them. I stood looking at the steaks.  
"Do you have some mind power you haven't told me about?just put your hands in it and spread the spices."Adrian said smiling at me.  
I shook my head there was no way I was gonna touch that gross Adrian couldn't wait he pushed my hand on it."Ew"I screamed it felt slimey and cold.  
"all you have to do is put them in the oven on the broiler rack to cook."Adrian said smirking at me"you cooking is kinda turning me on Rose."I smiled at him everything I did turned him on.  
Everything was going good I was about to start the was easier than I thought.  
"Rose I think the waters burning."Adrian screamed At me.  
"What do you mean the waters burning?how do you burn water Adrian ."I screeched at him.I wasn't going to get to eat tonight.I looked into the pot and sure enough the water was burning. "Ok let's just start over I'll peel the work on tossing the salad."I took the knife and started peeling the potatoes.I was almost done when the knife cut me damn it.  
"Here let me."Adrian said before taking my bleeding finger and placing it in his mouth.I felt a small rush at what he was didn't bite me but there was just something Exotic

about it.  
"Thanks."I said when he was finished.i tiptoed up and he leaned down and I gave him a peck on the lips.I quickly rinsed off the knife and finished peeling the potatoe.I put them in the pot of boiling water around the same time Adrian finished with the salad and placed it in the both sat down and watched tv while the food the timer went off signaling the food was done I opened up the cabinet with the plates to see a bottle of wine along with a note that say

congrats I knew you can do it

only Lissa would do such a we finished putting the food on the plates and going to the balcony my jaw dropped it was a candlelit dinner for two. me and Adrian sat looking at each other.I was hungry but I refused to be the first person to eat.  
"Aren't you hungry rose?"Adrian ask indicating with his fork.  
"Aren't you?"I countered."If you love me Adrian eat."I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.  
"Ok let's both take a way we'll die together."He said looking at least the food wasn't burnt I thought before taking a small tasted good.  
"And they said my girlfriend can't cook."Adrian said smugly.I couldn't help but laugh.  
"We're an awesome team."I said smiling at Adrian. We just sat and ate in silence.  
"Let's go wash up." He both took up our plates back into the opened the dish washer which squeeked as if never before open and saw a cake had a note infront of it. Your lucky we didn't make you cook desert its choclate mousse cheesecake. Save us a piece we'll come for it in the is watching both me and lissa you have the night to use a condom. We stood in the kitchen and ate desert.  
I was full so we just cuddled on the couch watching some shitty movie."Hey Adrian you wanna make out?"I barely got the question out before his lips where on mine.(Warning scene is about to get a little M ) he invaded my mouth exploring and tasting.I broke away from the kiss gasped for Air then kissed him Again.I ran my fingers through his stroked his tongue against mine.I moaned as I felt his hand slipping under my hands where warm and smooth.I couldn't help but arch my back as his fingers left a trail of Goosebumps along the path they put his hand at the small of my back and pulled me towards this.I started to unbutton his shirt as I straddled him on the couch.  
"Rose I want you to do something for me."Adrian said breaking away from the kiss  
"What?"I wonder what more he wanted.  
"Let me see you through this ok?let losing your virginity be all about you."Before I could say anything his lips where on mine again.  
He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made it to the threw me on the bed tugging my pants off.I was in only my bra and panties I started to scramble away from all this time I was gonna make him work for pinned my hands over me head before capturing my lips again.  
"Adrian will you make love to me?"I whispered to him as he trailed kisses along my neck.I moaned.  
"I thought that was what I was doing."He said as he made a path down to my breast  
"I'm on birth control."He kissed my collar bone  
"Really since when?"He asked lifting his head  
"A while now."I captured his lips once more.  
"Your so beautiful."He said as he took off all his clothes beside his boxers. He took off my bra and began kissing my breast.I moaned as I hooked my finger in the waistband of his I saw shocked was HUGE no wonder so many girls slept with him  
"Adrian this is gonna hurt?"I whispered looking at mouth was open.  
"You'll get over know if you open your mouth just a little bit more I could get it in." He said before kissing me.  
"I love you Adrian."I said looking into his eyes. it was the first time I said it.  
"I love you too Rose more than you know." That was it his eyes darkened we were done with lips stayed on mine kissing and sucking my hands roamed my body teasing me till I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Adrian please?"I said panting my voice barely more than a whisper begging him to end the torture.  
He practically ripped my little panty off of my body.  
"Open your legs."He ordered his voice husky and hoarse with passion. I did as he said.I never been so exposed sat there examining me before he whispered "beautiful"he positioned himself at my center.  
I screamed and dug my nails into his back he groaned loudly as he tore through my maidenhead,my moved slow at first letting me get used to him inside me.I moaned as his movements picked up pace.I ran my hands through his hair and along his back scratching his we'd both have proof of our love continued thrusting I felt a delicious coiling sensation,driving me closer to my breaking both were covered in a layer of the coil broke we reached our peaks I screamed as he slammed into laughed in triumph.  
"Your mine Rose."He said rolling over me. "That was…"he didn't say anthing there were no words to describe it. We just lay there basking in the greatness of our love making .I got up and went to the lips were sore and my neck had slight red hickeys but they weren't that visible. When I walked back out Adrian was laying on the bed smoking I went to his dresser to look for something to sleep in."What are you doing you didn't think I was done with you?we still have 2 more rounds."I went back to bed naked yet not embarrassed when he signaled round 2.

Ok thanks how did I do please for the mistakes I was in a rush please still REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys thanks for reading I'm gonna update at least one or two chapters a week love you.i would love to get 100 thanks to everyone who reads .but special thanks to those whose reviews warm my heart.

Adrian POV  
I woke up to my little dhampir placing kisses all around my face. I tried to pretend to sleep just for her to continue. When she was teasing me I kissed her on her lips."What a wonderful way to wake up? Stacy wait Rachel"I joked with a devilish grin on my face. That earned me a pillow smack in the face.  
"Morning."She smiled at me so brightly. As if she was really glad to wake up to me. Her stomach started to growl.  
"Ok let's shower then we can go for breakfast."I tried to stifle a yawn. It was a bit early for me but I wouldn't pass up the opportunity.  
"Together."Her eye darkened with was probably imagining her dirty fantasies being acted out.  
She got out of the bed in nothing but my button down shirt she slipped on last night. The sight of her hips swaying was better than porn. I gave myself a tap on the back. Good job Ivashkov you did good if I may say so myself. She picks up one of my masks off my dresser. I raise my eyebrow.  
"Hurry up and come Ivashkov I'm gonna give you a show."She says slipping into the bathroom.  
I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open it hurriedly locking the bedroom door thinking it's either housekeeping or Lissa. I'll have to turn away either. Lissa will be harder please be housekeeping.  
I open my door annoyed only to see the one person I would trade anything for her not to be here. I'll take Lissa I shouted mentally to whichever god was listening. I prayed my aunt would change into Lissa but no such luck.  
"Adrian."My aunt said sweetly.  
"Aunt Tatiana darling what are you doing here."Really I wanted to know why someone would fly. Just to ruin what would have no doubt been the best morning in my life.  
Suddenly my bed room door creaked open just showing a peek of rose. She still had on my shirt from last night. The mask covered her face."Ivashkov the water get cold. Come bathe with Helga .dirty boy get clean."Rose said from the bedroom in a dirty Hungarian accent. This would have turned me on if my aunt wasn't in front of me with a disgusted look on her face. When rose opened the door and saw we weren't alone she slammed back the door.  
"Adrian what is the meaning of this. I was actual hopeful when you said you wanted to go to the Academy to study your element. I was even happy when I saw a week without you back at court. This is why you've been so happy to stay here chasing untapped girls."She said disgusted. Why was she chastising me. She saw one girl. I have yet to explain and I'm already sleeping with the entire school. She walks to the bed room I expect to see a shocked rose but to the queen and my surprise the room is empty. She looks at me I shrug and walk into the kitchen. I was so shocked I need a drink.  
By lunch time I wanted to leave the Academy my aunt has a full on search to find a Hungarian girl named Helga. I try calling rose all day with no answer. I walk into the cafeteria and go to our usual lunch seat. Everyone is looking at me.  
"Hey you see rose? Me and her need to talk."He just gives me one of his little smirks.  
"She said to tell you she loves you and to just go with it."He sits down smiling as if waiting for something. He's just sitting drinking his juice. Rose has something planned. I'm about to ask him what's going on when I see Rose and Lissa come into the cafeteria. Rose looks pissed off. Lissa is making dramatics trying to hold her back. It's like the entire cafeteria has gone silent watching Rose movements. She walks up to me pissed but I don't miss the small wink she gives me.  
"Who the fuck is Helga Adrian?" What? This girl is confusing me.  
"Um what?"I really don't know what to say.  
" Rose and I hang out for one morning and you can't control your libido you had to cheat on her. After all she's been through with you Adrian."Lissa says makes a production out of it. Rubbing Rose's arm comfortingly.  
"Why would you do this Adrian? Why would you hurt me like this? I looked above the reputation and stay with you. This is just a big fuck you."Rose even manages to squeeze out a few she deserves an Oscar.  
"Rose I can explain."I say playing along. I grab her arm.  
"If you wanna keep that arm I'd advise you to move it. It's gonna take a lot more than excuses and lies to win me back. I'm thinking England or a small island then I'll consider forgiving you. Until then were done."She walked furiously out of the cafeteria. She can be scary when she wants to be.  
I walk back to Lissa's room knowing that's where they went. The moment I Knock someone pulls me inside.  
Rose hugs me tightly kissing me all over."What the hell was that?"I asked furious at her performance  
"I'm sorry I just cleared our names."She said my gosh she really is scary. Another knock sounded in walked Christian with four sandwiches' was starved.  
Later on when I made my way back to my room. I heard a new rumor apparently someone saw me and rose "making up" and rumors spread that I bought her a island in the do these people get their facts. Spring break is coming up next week maybe I might take her to her island .nah we'll just go to Vegas the island is a honey moon gift.  
Rose POV  
Last night was amazing. It was everything I thought a first time should be. I couldn't imagine it being with anyone else. Adrian was tender with me very gentle. I smiled to myself my body was a little sore. It reminded me of a rough training session. It was a wonder someone didn't come to see what was going on. I was loud I moaned with every touch and screamed loudly when I reached my peak. I felt my cheeks redden at the memory. Hopefully the walls where soundproof. I turned on the water and waited for the water to get hot. When it did I went to get Adrian I promised him a show didn't I. Who would I be? I wondered I know was a Hungarian prostitute in this documentary Adrian and I watched one night when we were bored. I opened the door a bit. "Ivashkov the water get cold. Come bathe with Helga .dirty boy get clean." I say trying not to laugh. I open the door to notice the queen there I shut it back instantly. Some kind of warning would have been nice. I grab a pair of shorts. I can't go back through the door what am I gonna do? I know there is only one other way out I go out on the balcony and climb down the fire escape. What a way to spend the morning after you lose your virginity. It could have been worse I could have been attacked I thought as I ran to Lissa's room. When I got there I banged on the opened it looking like he just woke up.  
"Hey flames where's Lissa?"Normally I would have known he was here. It was Sunday though so I couldn't give a rat's ass what he said or did.  
"Rose?"Lissa calls out from the bedroom. Gosh I was doing the same thing to Lissa that Tatiana did to well she'd just have to suffer with me. They had sex loads of time what's one morning.  
"I have a big problem."I explained to her what happened. Instead of feeling my dismay she burst out is laughing too so hard he misses my glare. After about an hour of planning we come up with the perfect plan. I can't make people know that I was naked in Adrian's room.  
As I walk to the cafeteria I begin to lose my focus."I can't do this Lissa."I whisper to her.  
"Listen you need to get your ass in there you can do this. Rose. Imagine its zelkos. Or imagine he really did cheat on you."I could do that as I walked into the cafeteria pissed.I hope Christian delivered my message but just in case I wink at Adrian.  
"Who the fuck is Helga Adrian?"The entire cafeteria has gone silent. People even have out their phones.  
"Um what?"Poor Adrian. He looks lost.  
"Me and Rose hang out for one morning and you can't control your libido you had to cheat on her. After all she's been through with you Adrian."Lissa says rubbing my arm comfortingly.  
"Why would you do this Adrian? Why would you hurt me like this? I looked above the reputation and stay with you. This is just a big fuck you."I think about my goldfish Steve that died and manage to squeeze out a few ?I really loved that fish.  
"Rose I can explain."He grabs my arm. I think I'm about to break or burst out laughing.  
"If you wanna keep that arm I'd advise you to move it. It's gonna take a lot more than excuses and lies to win me back. I'm thinking England or a small island then I'll consider forgiving you. Until then were done."Man I always wanted to say that to a guy. Dreams do come true. I walked out of there as fast as I can. We practically run back to Lissa's room. Mission accomplished I think as we burst out laughing. It doesn't take long for Adrian to come. I quickly explain my motives i had to clear my name. When Christian comes with the sandwiches I grab two. Adrian can get his own. I eat quickly. We sit down for hours watching cartoons. When it gets late Adrian walks me back to my room. I look around to make sure no one is looking before I steal a quick kiss. What a day I think as I fall asleep.  
Jesse zelkos POV  
Ok maybe I wanted the job of Academy representive for the perks but who knew I'd have to do something. Ralf had the position all last year and never once had to do anything. Lately everyone wants to visit the campus. I bet it has something to do with Ivashkov .today I'll be speaking with an Abe mazur and the queen. When I walk to the front office to pick them up. It's just Abe and the Queen .I was surprised to see Abe had four guardians which was just as much as the queen had. Who did this guy think he is? Last I checked there was no royal family named reputation does precede him though he looks scary.  
I give them the basic tour of the school. Half way through the Abe guys sighs rudely.  
"Is there a problem ?"I ask with a fake smile. There better not be.  
"Ye I donate a lot into this school over the years. There haven't been any changes any new buildings."He looks around. Over dramatic much. There were a lot of new building but they were on the other side of campus much too far for me to go for a moroi. He's not even royal. He's mafia nothing else.  
"Yes I've donated a lot to the school lately to fund my nephews new interest in this school. Especially in the moroi element department."I scoff at the queen's words  
"You might want to redirect your donations if you're looking for the source of your nephews "interest" in the school "I smile. I know something the queen doesn't  
"What?" she practically shrieks.  
"Adrian isn't interested in his element. He hasn't even specialized I point out. The only thing at the Academy that's got his attention is Rosemarie and maybe if the rumors are correct his child."How stupid can the queen be? Adrian and studying yeah right.  
"Hathaway?"They both ask at the same their familiar with her.  
"This is all your fault." The queen shrieks at Abe before walking away with her guardians trailing behind her  
"John call guardian Hathaway and get a tap on rose. I want her and the Ivashkov kid under surveillance."He glares at me. I swallow hard. The glare says it all _if you talk you die_. I wonder why the queen and Abe were so caught up with rose. Why would the queen blame Abe for Rose's affair? This was the best tour ever. I got to tell Ralf I thought running to his dorm.

Ok thanks for reading pretty please review.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry you guys for taking so long.i read some people story and I feel so sorry for Adrian people have made him a rapist, a murder or just killed him off.  
Please read and review.

With the start of the spring break Adrian had out done himself.I could get used to this I thought as I opened the door to the room I would be staying in for the next two days . Adrian had booked 4 rooms at the Palms hotel and casino .Adrian and I were sharing rooms,Lissa and christian were in a room,Mia and Eddie were sharing a room and the guardian yuri and Alberta were in The went somewhere With tasha for vacation and Alberta who was like a mother who refused to let me go with a royal moroi to a hotel room by myself.I bet she wished she found something better to do. Being an Ivashkov Adrian had no problem getting the hugh hefner sky basically had the entire floor to elevator ride was sweet we got to make out for most of the ride since very few were allowed to go this high.I had been backed up on the elvator wall my legs around his waist one of his hands on my ass the other under my the elvator door opens and we got in and he threw our bags in the room was huge but the one thing that caught my eye was the pole in the corner of the room.I'd have to give Adrian a show later. We sat down in the couch relaxing for about 5 minutes before there was a knock on the door.I looked at Adrian expectantly he got up to get it. 

"Oh my god."Lissa screamed from the door way no doubt the rest of the gang was behind her. 

"Hey guys what do you guys want to talk about?"I asked turning around to look at were Examining the room. 

"Yea I just wanted to tell you tomorrow we leave out at 5 p.m human time to go to the we go to the back for a nap, then we're going to a club with these."She said excitedly taking out fake I.D.I Took mine out of her hand. 

"Starla hunter."I said in disbelief "that sounds like a stripper name." 

"Yea what's up with these name Blake hunter I'm a gigolo now." Adrian said looking at Lissa who was still smiling from ear to ear. I looked at Adrian and smiled at about an hour of eating and talking Everybody got out of the chair to go mix his fourth drink.I tip toed out into the bedroom and changed into some revealing lingerie. when I peeked out from the bedroom he had gone back to sitting in the chair.I walked pass him and I walked over to the pole.I turned on the song that was playing was "britney spears I'm a slave for you".I started swinging on the pole when I saw he was siting in front of me I crawled on the floor then sat in between his I got in front of him I sat inbetween his eyes widened when he was able to fully see every detail of the outfit I had he started to touch me I moved away.I pulled his shirt and ran my hands up and down his song changed to "ayo technology" I straddled him and started grinding on put both hands on my hips trying to grind into me closed his eyes and leaned back put one hand on the small of my back and the other on my left butt cheek. 

"I love that I have this much control over you Adrian."I gasped as he grabbed my ass hard. 

"You think your in control rose?"He asked his voice husky with his eyes were a storm of emotion but you couldn't miss the lust or the was looking at me expectedly then I remembered he asked me a question.I nodded we both knew I wore the pants in the growled before lifting me up and practically running to the bedroom.I wrapped my legs tighter around his threw me on the just stood there watching me. 

"See something you like?"I asked breathless 

"I'm just looking at my girl."He said.I raised my eyebrow at the way he said "MY"."I want those off now Rose."He began taking off his shirt and pants leaving on only his boxers.I didn't move I just sat there looking at him strip."I said I wanted them off Rose."Adrian sounded so royal and I could even move to comply he used his bare hands and ripped off my lingerie leaving only my lace thong grabbed my face and kissed me roughly I wasn't like the gentle and careful Adrian I was used fangs bit my endorphins made me unable to tackled me on the bed the little kisses on my neck one or two nips drove me over the edge. He grabbed and squeezed me all over.I sucked on his bottom lip and he moaned before trailing kisses down my chest.I caved and said his name almost begging him then we became one he went so hard with so Many I was almost over the edge I couldn't see."Who's in control Rose?"Adrian asked as he stopped moving the bliss that was in my reach moments before was moving was torturing me I knew this must be painful to him yet he did it. 

If I were coherent I probably wouldn't have said anything but at this point I told him exactly what he wanted to hear to reach "your in control of me.I need you and I need you NOW!"He smiled before sending me so far over the edge I passed out. 

When I woke up back I noticed the bed was empty I got up and went to the bathroom.I looked so bad I would have to be covered in entire neck had hickeys over side of my hip had a purpleish bruise that looked about the same size as Adrians hand .I smiled my entire body was covered with Adrians markings w all over me.I tried my best but somehow he got beyond my barriers I could feel him in my blood.I don't think I'll be able to let him go when the time comes.I walked out of the bathroom.I went to put on the lingerie but it was torn to shreds I picked out a bra and panty set from the many I brought and slipped Adrian's shirt over it.I walked out to the balcony and saw Adrian smoking his cancer stick.I really wish he'd stop cutting down our Time really has changed me Dimitri's love had taught me love taught me to be was like a forbidden fruit enticing me to try diffrent with Adrian made me think that maybe quiting being a guardian to settle down and have kids wasn't all that it was worth it all for the moments spent importantly his love taught me that's its ok to put yourself first sometimes.I walked up to him and wrapped my hand around him from behind and started placing kisses all over his back. 

"Thank you so much Adrian."I said just breathing in his scent he smelled spun us around so that my back was against the railing and he was faci ng me. 

"Your Aura has guilt in is that little dhampir?is it because of how rough it got earlier?" He asked stroking my cheek.I didn't need spirit to know he was feeling a bit guilty. I shook my head. And turned to look out from the those lucky humans bet there lives aren't as complicated as mine. 

"I feel guilty because I'm wanting thing that I shouldn't be thinking."I said just staring out. 

"Being a lonely guardian isn't as appealing is it rose."Adrian said wrapping his arms around my waist. His chest felt nice and hard against my back"rose we could still make this work after your a guardian. your the only one who cares about your reputation I could care less about could be together even have a private 's not a law that all moroi get married to the council I'll be single but to you. I'll be husband and then one day if you want I'll be father." 

"You won't mind. Having dhampir babies?"I asked as my heart fluttered. 

"Not one bit they're part you part me so they'll be good when your ready I'll tell the worlld that your mine."He said squeezing me tighter and kissing me softly on the neck over one of the hickeys.I kissed him then wrapped my legs around his waist. 

"I love you sooo much than anything in the world."I said before kissing him. 

I chuckled getting his attention"you know being human you have your entire life to decide what you want to be but as a dhampir you have to decide by 18 what you want to do.I had to decide a lot sooner because of Lissa and its hard to plan life while you barely experienced it." 

"Well your lucky you've got the one guy who'll wait for you and let you experience everything."He said before leading us back into the bedroom. 

"I love you a whole lot more but one day you'll catch up rose." He said before carrying me inside." 

The next day I felt calm I got up and I came out of the bathroom Adrian was still asleep on the bed."Adrian"I whispered kissing him on the just turned over and continued sleeping."Adrian get the fuck up."I yelled in his ear. 

"Rose?"Adrian asked softly still partly asleep. 

"Yea."I asked leaning closer to hear what he wanted. 

When I was close enough to him he said "can you shut up I'm trying to sleep." Then the bastard turned over and closed his eyes again.I pulled the covers off of grabbed me and lay on top of him he was squishing me.I pinched his butt to get him to stop ruffling my hair."Well I'm up now."The way he wiggled his eyebrow I knew he wasn't talking about the fact he wasn't asleep anymore..  
That day I literaly shopped till I we got back to the hotel Adrian threw me over his shoulder dispite my I was taking too much time getting into the hotel when we got in I felt like someone was watching . Finally put me down once we went inside. He still wrapped his arms around my I was surrounded by a moroi and at least 3 guardians.

"Lord Ivashkov,rosemarie or should I say daughter.I'm Abe mazur"This old man was obviously cracked. I tried to turn around but I bumped into a older moroi man. 

"Stacy?"He called out to me. 

"What?I think you have me confused with someone else."At that time Adrian decided to put his arm around my waist. 

"Sir I'll be willing to buy her for a million dollars."The man said pleading with Adrian. 

"She's not my bloodwhore she is my girlfriend."Adrian said matter a factly.I understood why the guy assumed I was because it had bothered me at first how much moroi men had brought their dhampir bloodwhores assured me the benifit of the wards and I agreed to stay. 

"I have to have tell him how much I need you."He said grabbing my hand tightly. 

"Listen let me go right now."I said ripping th guys hand off my didn't move just kept looking. 

"Please sir I have to have her."The guy actually started crying he was drawing a lot of attention to and Lissa walked into the they assesed the situation lissa looked worried while christian had small flames coming from his anything happens he would moroi looked intrigued as if we were a sick soap opera. 

"I think you need to leave." said before one of the guardians literally took the man up and escorted him as if nothing had happened he turned to me with a smile on his face "I think we need to talk." He said before ushering me Adrian and Lissa and Christian back to the elevator.

Short Abe point of veiw (just so you know what he was thinking)

I couldn't take standing on the sidelines anymore.I almost went up to the penthouse suite and killed the Ivashkov boy when I saw the picture my P.I sent to hugh hefner sweet how pictures of them at the Academy and even on their. Way to the room didn't they know elevators had camera' turned my Insides my little girl wasn't first I didn't believe the. Rumours but as I saw the elevator video I knew she had been with the Ivashkov boy .I looked into my binoculars from the car I had parked across from the palms choice on Ivashkovs hotel was a vacation spot for moroi due to their strong wards.I saw a figure step on the balcony I zoomed in to see the Ivashkov boy practically naked. I saw a figure approaching him but he seemed unaware. It was a female in long button down shirt but because of the shadow I couldn't see her face.I hoped for my sake that it wasn't my daughter but for his that it was because if it wasn't I would kill him no one two times my her arms around seemed to be having a conversation.I wished I learnt to read lips.I shoulda brought jhonny who was an expert lip spun the girl so her back was facing the railing.I knew it was rose but I just couldn't believe it till I saw her were still turned looked like she was looking directly at shook her head what was she saying no was looked sad what was bothering father in me wanted to go comfort her I never should have agreed to janine's deal I should have found a way to make it I got to watch a half naked boy comfort my only daughter.I couldn't ignore the small smile on her lips when he wrapped his arms around her . I looked the time I composed myself enough to look were retreating inside him supporting legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist she seemed to be one time I heard her laugh it was at a I would introduce myself to her."kizm" I whispered to her knowing she couldn't hear me.  
The next day after checking on buisness I made my way to the lobby I would check if. Rose was. In the room before going up to her need breaking into the penthouse suite if no one was there. As I walked into the lobby I saw 's couldn't do her justice she was beautiful.I started to see Red when my eyes focused on his hand around her she wasn't my daughter I would assume she was just another dhampir girl with her moroi looked it pretty dhampir girl with an expensive bracelet on her wrist shopping bags on The trolley that was instructed to be brought to the penthouse.A moroi man with his arms tightly around her though she had on makeup I saw a pink blotch where she wiped her hand under her wasn't a bite thank god but a hickey.I was About to kill Ivashkov. Me and my guardian approached her.

"Lord Ivashkov,rosemarie or should I say daughter.  
I'm abe mazur"I said to them getting straight to the point she looked at me like I was crazy. She tried to turn but bumped into a was clumsy how cute. 

"Stacy?"The man called out who was he talking on her expression it was obvious she didn't know him. 

"What?I think you have me confused with someone else."At that time Adrian decided to put his arm around her waist.I lost my concentration for a second.I almost lunged after his throat. 

"Sir I'll be willing to buy her for a million dollars."The man said pleading with Adrian. 

"She's not my bloodwhore she is my girlfriend."Why was he pleading with him I'm her dad. She just dosen't know it. 

"I have to have tell him how much I need you."He said grabbing her hand . 

"Listen let me go right now."When she moved I could have sworn I saw a purple mark on her hip. 

"Please sir I have to have her."The guy actually started crying. What a pussy?I thought. 

"I think you need to leave."I said we were attracting too much even the un suspecting humans were starting to look.I signaled my guardian to escort him that the pussy boy was gone I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my daughter was so close

"I think we need to talk." I said before ushering lord ivashkov ,Lord Ozera and princess dragomir. Along with my hesitant daughter.  
At first I was uncomfortable talking infront of her friends as this was a private conversation.I told her how much I loved her and her mom but couldn't scoffed at that part but after many sarcastic comments I was able to finish my story .their was a hunt out for russians. Called me zmey so it was know as the snake it got serious her and her mom had to it was time for her to leave I managed to get a hug from her.I smiled to myself but that smile faded as I knew I had to tell the one person that I loved and feared the Hathaway.

Um ok well hopefully this is better please keeps me writing I wanna get 100


	11. Chapter 11

ok guys so after this chapter I probably won't update for the next two weeks as I am being forced to go to summer I really am sorry about the bad grammar so i got a beta reader who is going to help me.

_Man this weekend was hell I____ thought as I looked up at the TV in the Ivashkov's private plane. This weekend that was suppose to be a weekend of fun turned into one of revelations. I met my father who claims that unlike rumours claimed he actually did and still does want me as a daughter. I would have to speak to my mother about the extent of their relationship. Although Abe told me he cared deeply for my mom he refused to tell me whether they were in love or what. He seemed to have my ability of avoiding questions. According to Adrian and Christian Abe was like the Scarface of the moroi world. He was supposed to be a major mob boss. Adrian although he was all powerful was strangely afraid of my "father" Abe. He made me sleep in cotton shorts and a I tried to embrace him he would push me away afraid that Abe would be watching. If Adrian was afraid I was instantly suspicious about Abe's dubious reputation._

___As I lay in Adrian's arms we were in something that was very rare in our relationship .we were in "comfortable silence" as Lissa calls it. It was basically me lying in his arms thinking. While he had his arms around me pretending to watch TV but stealing glances at me every five seconds. To me it was very awkward Adrian and I don't do "comfortable silence" This weekend something that can't be seen became blatantly obvious. Adrian and I had move on to the next step in our relationship. Where we didn't have to touch to be completely aware of each other. It was nice but yet I felt terrified. It was easier to know that he wanted me more than I wanted him but this weekend I realized I really did like Adrian. The only difference is that I know for a fact we'll have to break up at graduation he thinks we can find a way to make it work. Based on the sappy plot of the movie it was obvious that Lissa had picked the movie. I scoffed trying to end the silence. As expected Adrian took the bait._

_"__What?"He asked turning his head from the screen._

_"__Don't you think it's weird how we watch these romance movies? They're all basically the same. Girl likes boy the boy like someone else, or the boy likes the girl the girl like someone else and is out of his league and the ever popular they want to be together but the forces of the universe are keeping them apart."I didn't think Adrian was aware of the way he absentmindedly started rubbing circles on my hand._

___He chuckled softly "Rose I thought that being in a happy relationship would change you but you are still just as morbid."_

_"__Adrian I don't know what is romantic about wanting someone who doesn't want you. Wouldn't you rather skip out all the drama and just get the happy ending."_

_"__I have been in one of that kind of relationships. I was in love with a girl who was in love with someone else when I first met her. In the beginning it was hard to be in love with someone 100 percent when they only loved you 50 percent. In the end it's worth it when you get the girl and are happy in love." without being told I knew I was the girl he was talking about._

_"__It's different if you get the person in the end I guess."I said._

_"__What you thinking about your relationship with your cradle robber. I never got why you where with him in the first place. I mean it can't be the looks or the money. So why would you risk getting expelled." From the way his eyebrows arched you could tell this was something he really wanted to know._

_"__Dimitri got me. No matter how I acted he always saw what ii was hiding."I realized this was the first time we've discussed me and Dimitri. I guess it went with the next stage in our relationship. We were able to talk about our previous relationships calmly. Strangely enough Adrian hadn't had a lot of girlfriend's just lots of one night stand and escorts. The one time we tried talking about it proved rather futile as he couldn't remember their names._

___Adrian stopped tracing circles in my hand and smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes."Rose I saw you. Even though it was wrong since we weren't together I saw you back at the lodge. I saw right through your facade the moment I laid eyes on you. You looked so tired and calm walking up the porch. In your aura though in the midst of the dark shadows i saw contemplation and a lot of burdens. Even when we first started talking although you were annoyed at me you were completely relaxed. Even while you were happy with me you were still very sad." Wow Adrian was deep and insightful who knew. Neither one of us spoke again. He did resume stroking my arm which seemed to soothe me._

___When we reached back to the academy we barely had time to put our bags in our room before we had to meet Dimitri and Tasha for lunch in the cafeteria. When we all sat down .Tasha and Dmitri were already there and looking very irritated at the fact that we were half and hour late. Just as I sat down Ralf Jesse Zelkos sidekick bumped into me._

_"__Sorry .why Rose you still glowing from the honeymoon." Then him and his group of friend's two tables down started laughing. I opened my mouth to shut them up. Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist tightly._

_"__Apology accepted Ralf."Adrian called out to Ralf who stopped laughing instantly. Their entire table was immediately engulfed in gossip._

_"__Adrian why'd you do that for now they're gonna make up rumours." I could just imagine what they're saying._

_"__Well no matter what you say they're gonna make things up. If you'd argued they still would have said it then justified it. This way you shut them up." he said as calmly as if we were discussing the weather._

_"__Easy for you to say. How would you like it if people started calling you .why do i have to be ?" I grumbled,_

_"__Whatever Rose anything you say."I got up to get food .which consisted of 2 donuts leftover from breakfast and some pasta and juice. When I got back to the table Adrian had a flask of liquor in his hand. I stole it away from him the moment he put it down on the table._

_"__Hey!"Adrian said drawing the attention of the table's occupants who were before deep in conversation._

_"__Why you already had something to drink on the plane .why do you need more? I thought we were cutting down?" I said and started to eat. I had just put my donut into my mouth for the first bite when it disappeared. So did the other one on my plate._

_"__Adrian!"I yelled attacking him .he held both out of my reach "give me back my donut!"_

_"__I'm just looking out for you donuts have lots of sugar can't be too good for you.i'm just looking out for you." he said taking a bite of my donut._

_"__Give me back my donut."i lunged for it but missed._

_"__Give me back my liquor." he countered. I threw him back his flask as he put my donuts back on my plate._

_"__Look at those too fools so perfect for each other. Rose will be fat in 10 years and Adrian's liver will be shot."Christian said out of the blue. We both glared at him. Everyone even Dimitri seemed amused._

_"__So Rose graduation coming up in a month we got to go dress shopping."Lissa said excitedly._

_"__Oh god no more shopping."I all but screamed. Thanks to Adrian and Lissa I had shopping nightmares._

_"__What can't get used to all that Ivashkov money?"Christian smirked "is it too much for you?"I could see Dimitri clenching his jaw but he said nothing._

_"__So Tasha and Dimitri how was your trip?"Lissa said trying to keep the gave us the play by play of their entire hardly said anything but at least he didn't move away when she held his hand. He even managed to smile at her. It was almost dinner time when we left to go shower and unpack .Unlike last time I didn't want to pound Tasha's face in which was a good thing. Maybe it was because Adrian was with me the entire time. He was defiantly good for me. Halfway through walking back to my dorm he whispered "rose I'm sorry for taking your doughnut's just really needed a drink to block out the auras. You can eat as many donuts as you want. I'll even buy you a factory. I'll always love you even if you get fat I know the best plastic surgeons."_

_"__Apology accepted."I was leaning in for the kiss when I saw it. The shadows were moving .I saw red dots. Oh my gosh there are strigoi on campus and they were coming towards us."Adrian run find a guardian and tell them strigoi are on campus."I said. This s it this is what we've been training for. I had about less than a minute before they attacked._

_"__Rose no don't go. I won't leave you."Adrian said gripping my wrist._

_"__Adrian you have to. Run Adrian NOW!"I yelled before giving him a quick kiss. _

___He ran to get help and I ran toward them. I didn't know what to do I had no stake. I just had to stay alive long enough for the Calvary to come. I engaged them there where three of them. Unlike class there weren't three opponents taking turns they all attacked at the same time. There was no routine of moment just random hits. I was holding my own but just barely when three guardians came to my aid. It was Alberta Dimitri and this other guardian I saw around school sometimes. I was badly bruised but still upright it felt as though my limbs were broken. I barely managed to catch the stake Dimitri gave to me. I assumed the other guardians where searching for more strigoi or guarding the students that where supposed to be in their dorms where I should be instead of fighting. I was on the ground trying to push a strigoi off me. I elbowed hi in the Jaw s his head turned with force. I pushed him off me .I barely blocked his moves got him on the floor and staked him. The resistance the stake met was sickening .I got to my feet and helped Alberta and Dimitri with their the end although the strigoi were dead so was that other guardian. As Dimitri and Alberta walked over to me I dodged their hands._

_"__Rose we need you to come with us to headmistress kirova's office."Alberta called out to me. I didn't wait for them just kept walking I didn't know why I felt like this I got my first kill I should be excited instead of sad. I walked right into the corner when i reached the open office. I don't know how long I was in there listening to her congratulate me but I ignored her. When I was allowed to leave. I walked right past the crowd of moroi and dhampirs that had gathered. I was too battle worn to care. I saw Lissa who had tears in her eyes. While she leaned back on Christian who had his arms around her waist protectively.____I walked up to Adrian who was beside them and kissed him._

_"__Adrian you did good. I'm fine just gonna go take a bathe." Then I walked away I didn't even wait for his response. The moment I got to my dorm and the events replayed in my head I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I had no idea when he came in but Adrian stayed and held my hair. When I was done he gave me the privacy to freshen up. I walked out of the bathroom and saw him leaning against my head board. I couldn't stop the tears.__ Where was the glory in death? ____I wondered. Why would people congratulate someone for killing? No one seemed to be mourning the guardian who died. I was supposed to get my molinja mark soon but why would I want this memory forever etched in my skin._

_"__How did you know I needed you?"I asked when I got myself back under control._

_"__I told you before Rose I see right through you" he said pulling me closer to him where we lay until we fell asleep._

___I woke up to a knock on my door I opened it to see my mail on the floor. I took it up there was a pink envelope with nothing but my name no Address nothing. I opened it to see a  
Bow that I could swear came off the lingerie Adrian destroyed the first night in Vegas .Inside there was a small note that said:_

_Rose really does smell sweet_

___What type of sicko is playing games with me? As I threw the envelope in my desk drawer and went back to bed .I had a feeling something bad was coming my way._

___**Ok guys so what do you think was that better hope it was .I probably not gonna get to write for two weeks mommy is sending me to camp where no technology is allowed...But if I get a lot of review I'll sense it and escape...maybe :P **_


	12. Chapter 12

sorry for taking so long it's my last year of high school so i have a lot of working. Not to mention my computer does not have Microsoft word so I'm on this no name thing.

The last couple of weeks literally flew by. I barely remember what took place. It was the morning of the trials, and I had hardly seen Lissa all week. I pretty much went from classes, to the gym, to bed. I didn't have time for anything else. Dimitri was there with me every step of the way - no matter how early I went to the gym, he was there waiting, or how late I stayed up, he didn't sleep until I did. He never was too busy for me. Tasha, who had left for court and had just recently came back this week, was really surprisingly supportive. If I was her, well, I probably would've been more than a little upset if my man was spending so much time with his ex. It's not like she didn't know our history.

The morning of the trials, I walked into the prep room. I was the first one here, and about a minute later Dimitri walked through the doors. He gave me a small smile.

"Nervous, Roza?" He asked before sitting in front of me on the bench. I smiled but didn't answer. Slowly, the room began to fill up with other novices. Eddie was about the fifth novice to enter. I remember talking to him, but couldn't quite recall what was said. I was blanked out. Entirely focused on what lay ahead. Dimitri was there encouraging me, and Adrian and Lissa came in but left shortly after they were asked to leave by some guardians.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are first. You will be followed by John Carpenter then Eddie castile." Alberta said briskly before walking out of the prep room. Dimitri escorted me into the gym.

It was completely transformed into a type of obstacle course.

"Rose. Don't worry. You'll do extremely well. I believe in you." Dimitri said, hugging me. It was such a nice feeling, and reminded me of the time before all the drama when I had just come back to the academy. Before the Victor drama. I looked up in the stands and saw Adrian and Lissa with a neon blue sign that said "You can do it Rose!" They were so (embarrassingly) supportive. Although Christian sat away from them with Tasha, they still sported a "Go Rose!" T-shirt. During this past week everyone had helped me and Eddie get through when we were in the gym until class time they brought us breakfast. I couldn't let them down. Couldn't let me down. I had to do my best.

The moment I stepped into the actual trial arena, my instincts took over. I had to run. Before Dimitri, well, I probably would have been on the verge of collapsing, but the 7 mile run was a piece of cake. I easily completed it. The next part of the trial was a lot harder - it tested not just physical strength, but my reasoning skills. I was given a riddle that contained a map to avoid Strigoi... but the real problem was the place was like a maze, and the checkpoints were items instead of flags so you had to figure out where you were going. It was infinitely more difficult than the run. Every time I wanted to give up, I heard Dimitri's voice in my head, or saw all the people that supported me - they were all there, even my mom. I got through the riddle, finally. Lastly, it was combat. I was attacked, and instead of imagining being in the trial, I simply pictured myself fighting an _actual_Strigoi. The danger of it. Life-or-death. I had to win.

And took them down easily. I hadn't even realized the trial was over until Dimitri, my mom and my dad ran up to me congratulate me. I wondered when my parents had come in.

"I'm so proud of you, Roza," Dimitri said, sounding like a proud father or older brother.

"Rose, you did it. You completed your trials," my mom said, hugging me sort of awkwardly.

"Mom...when did you get here?"I asked hugging her back.

"Just in time to see my daughter breeze through her trials." She said, smiling In that moment she really, actually looked like my mother.

"I told you Janine, she has wonderful genes." my dad said. He didn't attempt to hug me, however, which was good. I really didn't know him that well "Congratulations, Rose." he was overly dressed for this hot time,My mom looked at him then blushed slightly and looked away she was acting like a teen with a boyfriend instead of my mom. It was eerily...disturbing.

Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Adrian came up to us, all smiling like idiots. Lissa literally tackled in a hug.

"Oh my God, Rose! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you," she said, squeezing me tighter.

"Congratulations, Rose, well done." Tasha said. She couldn't hug me because Lissa was still holding on me.

"Wow. Now you actually have a license to kill. Adrian, man, you better stay faithful, because knowing Rose? "Oops" would cover it." Christian said, still standing away.

"Ha, my girlfriend's a badass. That's not scary. That's kinda hot." he kissed me on the cheek.

"Aw, thanks, guys. But Lissa, seriously, you have to let go now." I said trying to break free of her death grip. We were laughing when we were interrupted by a man in formal guardian wear.

"Miss Hathaway, please come with me." Like I said, he was dressed in guardian attire, so I figured he wanted to talk to me about my trial completion or something. I followed him into the Moroi lounge where non other than the queen herself was waiting for me.

"Your Highness," I said, bowing. I was really confused as to why she was here.

She got right down to business. "I have heard about your... _illicit_ relationship with my great nephew." She glared icily. "You must end it immediately." She said, interrupting my formalities

"_Why_?" I asked rudely. Oh, well. So much for being polite.

"Because I said so. End it tonight. Do not test me, Rosemarie Hathaway. I will know if this ridiculous relationship is over. And if it's not? Know you will not get Lissa as your charge." she said coldly.

"You can't do that!" I shouted out to her.

"I'm queen, Rose. End it." She walked out and left me standing in the classroom by myself. She had single-handedly sucked all the joy out of my success.

I had made up my mind. I was going to break up with him after prom. It was ironic, really, since prom was our last time of being...irresponsible. I would have one more day with him.

* * *

When Adrian met me at my dorm the following night, I was on edge and he seemed to notice. Everyone at me and Eddie's congratulation dinner did. Last night, we made love, me knowing it was the last time, and I cherished it. I couldn't say anything to anyone, and it was the worse feeling, knowing you were going to have to give up the one you love. While i thought about staying with Adrian, I realized there would always, _always_ be another Lissa situation.

"Rose, you look really beautiful." Adrian said, his eyes widening. I had on a rose pink dress that was kinda tight around the bust and had lots of jewels around the bust, and had a thigh split. It was really nice. I had on mostly natural makeup, and my hair was in a messy bun. I was going for that laid back sexy look that said I-know-I-got-it-so-why-try-so-hard? My shoes were stiletto heels that matched my dress, and, on Lissa's insistence, I carried a purse. I quickly kissed Adrian, and it grew to be a lot more passionate than it should have been. A few girls even stopped to watch.

"What are we, low budget porno? Don't you have a computer?" I asked snapped as the girls quickly walked away. Adrian raised an eyebrow at me, and I chose to ignore it.

The gym had been changed around in a day from a trial arena to a beautiful ballroom. It was spectacular. Adrian rested his hand on the small of my back and escorted me to our table. Lissa waved me over excitedly. "Rose, you look really pretty," she said. Christian nodded his hello at me.

"Hey, Rose, do you want to dance?" Adrian asked. We got up and danced. No matter what song was playing, we swayed together slowly and tightly.

"What's wrong?" Adrian murmured in my ear. I stood there, inhaling his scent. Trying to brand everything that was Adrian into memory.

"Nothing," I whispered. Although I stood there, trying to act nonchalant, I squeezed onto him tighter. No matter how hard I tried to slow down time, the dance was coming to an end. My feet were killing me and most likely blistered, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to let go, or the dance to end. At the announcing of the last song...I knew it was time.

"Adrian...I... can we talk?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer, I started to walk out of the dance knowing he would follow. I didn't stop until I reached the pond. I could still hear the muted sounds of music coming from the hall.

"What's this about, Rose? You've been acting weird ever since yesterday." Adrian said, standing in front of me. I immediately started crying. I knew I would have to do this in some part of my mind, I just never thought of it as part of my reality.

"Adrian, I want to break up." I said, my voice cracking in between my tears.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you do this to me, Rose?" Adrian said. He sounded upset, but, coward that I am, I wouldn't face him to check.

"I want to. I was always planning to." I said, trying to maintain my composure.

"Don't lie to me, Rose. I can tell you're lying. Not just because I can see your aura, but because I know you, Rose. I know the real Rose. You can deny it all you want, but I can see how much you love me. Especially when I see our auras caress, I know. So tell me. What happened?" I quickly gave him the washed over version of what happened with his great-aunt.

"Rose, look at me." He used his finger to lift my chin. "My great-aunt has no control over who gets who for their charge and, chances are, you wouldn't have gotten Lissa right away, anyway. They're not going to give the last Dragomir to an inexperienced guardian like yourself. You'll probably guard someone else for a year, then get transferred to her. It has nothing to do with us if you don't get her."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked. Not that I was sure if what he was saying was true, but I held on to any reason as to not let go.

"You see, you almost let me go for no reason. I can't believe my great-aunt did that!" he sounded truly upset.

"I love you, Adrian." And I was so shocked by how deeply i meant it. I felt like I almost lost him, and it was a horrible feeling.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me passionately. "Let's go to my room." We ran like little children to his room, where we had a steamy night.

* * *

The next day, I still felt like I was was glowing from last night as I got ready for graduation. Lissa came for me early to do hair and makeup, fully dressed and ready.

"You won dhampir queen, but you were nowhere to be found and neither was Adrian. You two carry on like rabbits." Lissa chided as she put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. Apparently the Moroi girls got stylists - how unfair was that? We were almost ready, I just had to put on my dress.

"Look who's talking! You and Christian kept me awake for days." I said. She immediately started to blush. It was hilarious.

Shockingly to say, we were the first ones there. I was one of the few dhampirs to have both parents present. Adrian bought me flowers - he was so cute. I immediately lined up at the start of the ceremony. I graduated top of my class which was, well, surprising considering my non-combat classes. When my name was called, Adrian stood on his feet, shouting and cheering despite my mom pulling him down. Lissa graduated, and she looked so pretty. She was valedictorian and said this really nice speech that she refused to let anyone hear. It was good. After the ceremony they asked all the novices to hear who they where assigned to.

"Eddie Castile, your charge is Vasilisa Dragomir." Alberta called out. Adrian tightened his grip around my shoulder to keep me in place. I knew this was going to happen, but it still stung. Both Lissa and Eddie seemed confused.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, your charge is April Ivashkov. She has requested you meet her at court." Alberta said, looking at me apologetically before continuing with the names. I smiled. I was pretty sure I didn't know her, nor she did she go to this school.

Adrian was pretty tense beside me. He had been since he heard her name. "So that's the game my great-aunt wants to play,"

"Adrian, what's wrong? Do you know this April girl? She can't be _that_ bad," I said, trying to figure out what was up.

"Rose, she is careless. You are probably going to be her 27th guardian. They either resign, die, or beg to be transferred. most times they go rogue just to get away from her. She often wanders outside the wards without any warning - risking both your life and her own without recognizing it, seeing as how she's lucky enough never to encounter a Strigoi. Basically my aunt just signed your papers - whether your death or resignation papers, only time will tell. But Rose, if you quit or die before completing your time as her guardian, however long it may be, you'll never get assigned to Lissa."

**ok so that was this chapter**

**please**

**review**

**thanks and i'll try to write more soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long . ADRIAN!**

To say the ride to royal court was tense would be an understatement I was worried about my guardian assignment. Adrian assured me that I didn't need to worry but I wasn't sure. At one point I considered changing from my gray skinny jeans and purple graphic tee into the official black attire of guardians Adrian and Lissa persuaded me not to. From what Adrian told me his cousin was kinda like him laid back but according to him she was too laid back. Apparently her parents had accepted the fact that they were one of the minor Ivashkov families and won't get the throne so they pretty much raised her human. The good part about it was that she thinks everyone is equal the bad part is that she doesn't know about the risk involved with being a royal moroi.

Tatiana supposedly wants her to marry another royal to give the Ivashkov's a larger foothold in the other royal families she was supposedly really pretty. When we arrived I was handed her profile which Adrian stole from me.

"you shouldn't read this. Meet her and make up your own idea of who you think she is." He ripped the folder into pieces then through it into the garbage ." I needed that you know." I said trying to make my voice sound as annoyed as I wanted to be. He just smiled at me. It took a lot of will power not to smile back. We took seats in the lounge.

"oh my gosh this is going to be so fun don't you think so?" Lissa said excitedly.

"ye I guess so I just really wished we could have lived somewhere other than court." Christian said .Times like this it was truly obvious that opposites really did attract. Christian was emo to the core and Lissa was so damn cheery and preppy. I wonder if people thought that about me and Adrian.

"hey guys." Mia said as she walked up to us. Me and Lissa tackled her into a tight hug. It was surprising to think how even though we started out as enemies we were really good friends. Mia got a wave from Adrian and Christian which was to be expected they weren't really emotional to anyone other than their girlfriend's.

"hey Mia. How you been?" Eddie said I couldn't help but notice how Mia's eyes lit up when Eddie spoke.

"so anything going on between you two?" Mia blushed slightly while Eddie looked away.

"so Rose and Mia I was thinking we could go to the spa tomorrow?" Lissa said trying to help the couple out. Adrian just laughed obviously seeing the diversion.

"well I don't know depends on what my charge says." It really did sound weird having to talk about having a charge. I really was a guardian now.

"so Christian and I are going to live with each other at court."Lissa said excitedly.

"really that's great before you know it you two will get married and start a family." Adrian said. He reached to his pocket as if to reach for a cigarette. Then he probably remembered he quit and put his hand back in his lap.

"wow your lucky I just got my own room here at court. I finally moved out of my parents house." Mia said. Her bangs fell into her face but she pushed it back.

"Hear that Eddie you have a place to stay. That must beat the guardians quarters." I said hitting him in the shoulder.

"shut up Guardian Hathaway you hear that Guardian." Eddie said slapping me on my leg.

"Don't let the name fool you. No way will she live in those Guardians dorms. They are so cramped. April will probably give her her own room in her apartment or she'll stay in my room." Adrian smiled with the last part. He would love to have me in his room.

"How come she gets special treatment?" Eddie folded his hand over his chest like a sullen child.

" Dude she's a girl and she has a killer body. You should probably count your blessings that you can stay with Lissa or Mia but if you want special treatment like Rose, I'm sure some Royal moroi will like your killer boy body." Christian waggled his eyebrows. He was such a fool sometimes.

"Hello I'm looking for Rosemarie Hathaway." I turned at the sound of my name.

"I'm Rose " I said. If this were outside the wards I probably wouldn't have done that but hey we were safe.

"oh my gosh I'm April." When the girl turned around I gasped she was really pretty. Her hair was Brown with dirty blond highlights. She had jade Green eyes that were Bright . She had on a black halter top a diamond belly ring hanging from her navel. White shorts and black slippers. Her white shades had the signature GG of the Gucci brand. When she saw me her smile widened.

She walked over to us her walk was slow kinda like Adrian's it said "ye I know I'm hot" .

"hey cousin." Adrian said giving her a small hug when she approached. "Ade I haven't seen you since boarding school mistake number 12 .What are you doing here?" She had this Vibrant personality. The charisma must run in the family.

"I couldn't wait to see you especially when I found out my girlfriend was going to be your Guardian. April this is the love of my life, My future wife, the mother of my children and your Guardian Rose." Adrian was so over the top sometimes.

"Hi I'm Rose." I said Extending my hand.

"wow! when I read about You I thought you were my long lost partner in Crime. I hope even though you have a boyfriend that you'll still be fun." She said smiling. You could see her smile was genuine.

"Having a boyfriend hasn't changed me. Yeah I will be fun and Crazy at times but I'm your Guardian first. So me and you need to be joined at the hip. So if were gonna do this as friends No wandering without me. I need to know where you are at all times. Okay?" I said extending my hand.

"Okay no problem as long as you don't have a stick in your ass Lighten up sometimes, Don't try and control my life. Understand if there is a kegger and a royal banquet I'll choose the kegger every time. Also the queens plan for me means shit to me." she said shaking my hand.

"well that's good the queens plans mean nothing to rose and I neither." Adrian said smiling.

" Obviously." she said smirking at him. She really was cool . "well lets go organize the living arrangements then get something to eat at the cafe "

We walked back to where the gang was waiting.

"Everyone this is April. April this is Lissa her boyfriend Christian. Eddie and his "friend" Mia." Everyone waved . When we got to the main counter turns out they had put Lissa and Christian in an apartment in the east wing. We didn't need to get assigned a room as Adrian and April both had their own rooms in the Ivashkov wing. I wonder If they only had their own wing because they were on the throne. We quickly bathed and changed and walked down to the Cafe. IT was just me April and Adrian as Mia went to work. Eddie went to the gym while Christian and Lissa christened their new apartment.

"hey what do you guys want to eat?" I was starving.

"um make it small we have a meeting with the queen in half hour." April said she hadn't even bothered to change.

"How come I Don't know about this meeting "Adrian said raising his eyebrows?"

"that's because you were specifically not invited."April said ordering a salad while I ordered the spinach ravioli. Adrian ordered a BLT sandwich.

"I hate those meetings they never end well."I said pouting.

"I can't believe your used to these meetings already it's kinda like your already apart of the family." April said while checking out a waiters ass. While we waited April told us about her summer. Apparently her parents threw a huge party when she graduated from boarding school 17. We were finished eating in no time.

" Hey Rose you and me have a date tonight. Help her pick out something nice April. Later babe." When he kissed me a couple that was passing by gasped so we deepened the kiss. When I opened my eyes people literally stopped and were watching us.

"um It's rude to stare." April said to the people who still hadn't moved. They quickly walked away. "Do they do that every time you kiss because that would get annoying after a while."

"Later lover boy." I called out over my shoulder as me and April walked away when we saw we were ten minutes late and the queen was still a walk away. We started running It was kinda hard to run with someone holding on to you and that person was wearing heels. By the time we reached into the queens office we were laughing like crazy. She was huffing and puffing. we barely composed ourselves when we saw our appearance in the mirror. Which caused a different set of laughter.

"well it's good to see you two have hit it off so well." I almost jumped when the queen spoke, I didn't even see her come in. If it was anyone else I would have been ashamed of my skills but evil does move silent.

"yeah aunt me and Rose are the best of friends thanks so much for helping us find each other." April was really over dramatic she even put her hand over her heart.

"Really it wasn't a loss I figured You two are both a danger to other's around you. At least If you kill each other off it will save those who serve a purpose." Queen bitch sat down in her throne.

"that was harsh Tatiana."April said smiling evilly.

"I'm gonna make this quick as I have other things to get too. I put you too together because I felt you two could learn off each other. April you have accepted your fate that you'll never get the throne .You need to teach Rosemarie how to accept her dhampir faith as a guardian and help her loose hope of this fairytale she has going on with Adrian. Then again Rosemarie maybe you can teach April how to bewitch a royal moroi man the way you bewitched my Adrian. Anyway your dismissed."

I walked out kinda in a daze. How low would she go? I got this feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was there.

" Don't Worry about her Lets go find you something to wear on your date." April said pulling me along. They put the wild dhampir and the wild moroi together. What were they thinking ? You know that really bad feeling you get before something goes wrong well I just got one.

**Please review! The more you review the faster I write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the REVIEWS! I finally reached the 100 review mark.**

**Rose POV**

"okay I want something that says I'm a real classy girl to the world but says Adrian I want you." I explained to April as we looked through racks of dresses.

"So you want it to say I'm a good girl but say I want to fuck you Adrian." April said for some reason the way she said it sounder dirtier. We split up I was so busy looking at dresses that I never noticed someone in was in the store. Last time I had looked up it was only April and I in the store.

" I'm so sorry." I said to the person trying to pick up the stuff that fell.

" Rose is that you?" I looked up only to see Tasha Ozera smiling in my face.

"Hey Tasha!" I said trying to sound as happy as possible.

"How are you Rose?" She said embracing me in a tight hug.

"I'm fine." Then he appeared . I hadn't seen him since graduation.

" Hello Roza" Dimitri said.

" hey Dimitri!Are you guys staying in guest housing?" I asked curious as to where they would be staying.

"well we just got an apartment we want to stay closer to family and Lissa and Christian are gonna be here for awhile." Tasha said. I kinda hated the fact that all though she had a huge scar she was still so pretty.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked Tasha and Dimitri. This store was one of the less popular stores at court. No Versace and such in here. I had never been in here before since every time I buy a dress either Lissa or Adrian take me and they like the high class stuff. April was so like me.

" just buying some jeans and such. You?" Tasha said indicating to the jeans in her hand. Before I could make up some lame excuse fate intervened.

"Rose tell me that this dress doesn't say I'm a lady but do me on the floor." April said coming around the corner with a black dress in her hand. My cheeks turned Bright Red. When she saw that people were there April didn't even look sorry.

" This is April Ivashkov my charge . This is Dimitri and Tasha." She shook their hands.

"I'm not just Rose's charge I'm her Friend and I'm practically her cousin in law." I wanted to punch her she wouldn't shut up.

" Rose your engaged?" Tasha questioned.

"NO!" I said

"Not yet" April said at the same time. I gave her a look that said to shut up but she missed it. " what? You live together what comes next."

"Roza your living with him?" Dimitri asked. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I stay in the Ivashkov wing." I said trying to avoid the question.

After they left I tried on the dress and it really was pretty. Black off the shoulder split up to my thigh.

I finally told April about Dimitri and my relationship while I was getting a massage. She didn't even pick it up.

"so you and him were like together?" She asked for about the 5th time.

"yeah we were in love." I said smiling.

"so what went wrong?" She said dismissing the ladies.

"why do you assume something went wrong?" I don't know why I got so defensive but I did.

"well it could be the fact that you are currently dating the very handsome if I may say so myself Adrian." She said in a botched British accent.

"well being with Dimitri was kinda like a one step forward two steps back kind of thing. We'd be together and everything would be wonderful but then the next day he'd be all Roza we can't keep doing this. I just kinda got tired of it I guess. Your Lying and sneaking for a moment that only last minutes If not shorter." I said the conversation had gotten more serious than intended. So like a true Ivashkov she lightened the mood.

"Why rose you always were a bad girl seducing your teacher and everything." She was running around in her bra and thong.

I went home after that. It didn't take me that long before I was ready for dinner. I left the apartment and was heading to the restaurant to meet Adrian when it shocked me. Literally I was shocked with a taser. I tried to fight off my attacker but I couldn't. I could barely stop the shocks from running through me.

" Honey it's me Robert. When I saw you in Vegas I knew I had to get you back. I tried to do it the nice way now were at the hard." He was the guy who wanted to buy me in Vegas.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked once I got my mouth working again.

"why honey I'm taking you home." He said smiling. He was crazy.

"Adrian."I tried to shout but it came out as a whisper.

"Mary your just like you were at the start. Undisciplined and always with the different men soiling yourself. As much fun as it is to keep you. It'll be better breaking you." He said locking me into his room. All around the wall there were pictures of me.

"It's so good to have you back Mary. have missed you so much." He said Laying me on the bed.

"My name is Rose never Mary." I said before My eyes shut down. I was still hearing everything feeling it all .I just couldn't see or get any part of me to move. I wished I had passed out that way I would at least have an Excuse as to why I lay on a bed with no restraints and couldn't escape. For once my prayers where answered as blackness and darkness took me like a prize.

**Adrian POV**

Rose was sometime 10 minutes late or 15 but she was a girl so it's was she ever 2 hours late. I asked for the check and got ready to leave. This night was a bust maybe something was wrong Rose would never just stand me up. The engagement Ring that I had in my breast pocket made my jacket feel almost 10 time heavier than it actually was. Maybe April couldn't keep her mouth shut and Rose found out about the engagement. That was a good reason as any.

As I walked up to our room and saw it was empty I went next door.

"April is Rose In there with you ?" I asked once she opened the door.

" No wasn't she at dinner with you?" April said

" She didn't show up."I explained.

"Adrian I saw her getting ready. Are you sure there wasn't miscommunication.

"what type of miscommunication could there be?"I asked her annoyed.

" Well maybe you both went to wrong restaurants." you could see April was literally grasping at straws to make up an excuse as to what happened.

"Maybe she got smart and left." I said defeated.

"Rose would never do that."They've known each other less than two days and they are already talking as if it has been lifetimes.

"I'm gonna go home and get some stuffs still there so she'll have to come back home eventually." I said walking to my room.

" Hey Adrian have you been drinking?"April asked from the door.

"Just a little." I told her made no sense lying when she could smell the liquor on me.

"you better bathe before Rose comes."April said closing her door. I couldn't help but smile that girl was multi tasker not only was she chastising me for drinking but also telling me to believe that Rose was ok. I felt something was wrong but I didn't know what. For the first time In a long time I went to bed Alone.

Where was Rose I wondered.

**Thanks for reading guys please review .I'm sorry for any mistakes. My eyes hurt it's after 3 in the morning am so tired. Please Review.**


	15. Author note :

**Guys sorry for not updating. My computers are down due to hurricane Tomas but as soon as he passes I'll be able to update as soon as possible. Please forgive me. Blame it on Tomas. Love you and sorry :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to those who READ and REVIEW. Hurricane Tomas Grrr.**

**Rose POV**

I felt like I was just coming out of a coma. Everything around me was just a blur of color. It took a while before my eyes could focus again. I felt a cold chill on my body. I had to fight my way through unconsciousness to become conscious. The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was in my bra and panty. Then I realized I was in a dark cold damp room. It smelled like dirty socks. Not only that but I was tied up.

"Good you've finally woken up I was getting a bit worried about you." The psycho that captured me came out from the shadow.

" what do you want with me?" I asked thinking of ways to cover up my body.

" I'm here to help you." He said coming closer to me.

" I don't need your help." I retorted.

"yes you do. you just don't know it yet. Your in a bad place right now" He said sitting beside me.

" No shit sherlock because this place is a fucking palace." Sarcasm was my best defense.

" I'm not gonna hurt you. Your a danger to yourself you know." He said.

"No, your the psychopath that kidnapped me and carried me here." I tried rolling over onto my back.

"I only want to help you. I won't allow you to get away until you've been healed." He was crazy. Why do I always get the psychopaths?

" you won't be able to move on to a higher plane until you've been cleansed." he replied.

"I'm an atheist." I replied well my mom was one and I wasn't exactly religious.

" What's your name? I'm Robert in case you forgot." Robert said.

" what the hell? you kidnapped me and you don't even know who I the worst kidnapper ever. Were you just walking by and decided to kidnap me?" I was livid he kidnapped me without a reason.

"You reminded me of a girl I once knew. I knew I had to have you from I saw you that time in Vegas" He said sounding sadder than before.

"oh so your that kind of psychopath. You need to let go of the past." I said sitting up.

" I will after I help you and right the wrongs. So whats your name?" He said at the sight of his knife I quickly answered.

"Rose." No need giving him my full name.

"I told you I'm not gonna hurt you." He said before using the knife to cut the bands off my wrist. Without a second thought I bolted. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I ran until my ankle started to burn and I couldn't Run anymore. I stopped running not because I was tired but because I could run no more. I didn't notice the fishing line tied around my ankle until it was too late. The Fishing line tore into my ankle causing it to start bleeding.

" Wrong move Rose you failed test one." He said holding me by my hair and dragging me back to where I was.

"Well I had to try." I said trying to fight him off but the drugs still made me weak.

" Don't try unless your sure you can win. There's 200mg muscle relaxer in your blood. Your unable to fight. Your barely able to run or walk." He said turning on the water in the old rusty tub.

"what are you going to do now?" I asked trying to sound strong instead of as weak as I really was.

" your gonna get your first cleansing." He said turning off the water.

" Are you going to rape me?" I asked. Praying he wouldn't. It wasn't something I ever thought would happen to me. Now that it was a possibility I was scared.

" No I'm impotent. I'm here to help you Rose." He said before throwing me into the tub of water despite my weak attempts to fight back.

"Rose I'm washing you of all the filth that covered you. Take off your clothes Rose." He commanded. I shook my head.

"no I refuse to." I yelled.

"you really aren't in a position to refuse anything Rose. Clothes represents sin." Robert said before starting to undress. I looked away I had only ever been fully naked with one guy.

"Rose best you do it before I do." I'm gonna cut it off if I do. I started taking off my clothes slowly. I felt so ashamed.

"please don't do this." I cried. In this situation I didn't know what to do. As a dhampir we are trained to battle stigoi even humans. No one taught us about psychopath moroi.

" pride and shame are not pure." he said before using his knife to cut off my bra. He used soap to wash my hair and my mouth. Thankfully

he gave me the soap to scrub my body. He really was impotent as his body did not stir even as he watched me wash myself. Every time Adrian and I tried to bathe together I ended up dirtier than I went in. Adrian I wondered how he was doing. I never showed up to the restaurant.

"ok lets talk." He said sitting down in a chair that was beside the tub.

"Can I get some clothes?" I asked.

"No. Clothes is equivalent to shame."He said like a parent scolding their toddler.

"how do clothes lead to shame?" I asked shivering.

" well your hiding your body as if you have something to be shamed of. So lets talk" I just stared at him and he stared back. The two of us stared at each other. He didn't say anything eventually I fell asleep.

I felt so safe as I appeared in one of Adrian's dreams.

" Adrian!" I shouted unable to wait for him to reveal himself.

" Why did you leave me Rose? I thought I was starting to make you happy." Adrian said coming from behind a tree. He sounded so broken without me there beside him.

"I didn't leave you Adrian." I said crying.

"Rose where are you?" Adrian asked rushing up to me and squeezing me in a tight embrace.

"I'm being kept by a mad man he's insane." I said gripping on to him tightly.

"Did he hurt you? Did he rape you because I sense your naked?" Adrian asked tears glistening in his eyes.

"No he's impotent" Adrian breathed a sigh of relief "but he refuses to let me get dressed he said clothes is shame. He wants to help me." I said as we sat down under a tree.

"Can you tell me anything that can help me find you?"Adrian asked holding me tighter afraid to let me go.

"He said he saw me when we were in Vegas but I don't remember him. His name is Robert and he's a moroi. He seems to be smart as he drugged me with 200mg of muscle relaxant. He knew to give me enough not to leave me immovable but weak.

"Anything else?"Adrian said looking down at me.

" yeah Adrian get me out of here." I said. It felt so good to have clothes on in my dream. Maybe I could just stay in the dream world with Adrian forever.

"you're waking up Rose. I'm gonna find you and when I do I'm gonna kill that bastard." Adrian said kissing me on my lips.

"welcome back Rose" Robert said. When I opened my eyes I realized I was strapped into some contraption. This didn't look good.

**April POV**

" So the reason I asked you guys to meet here is because I think Rose is missing." I said waiting for their shocked reactions.

"Do you have proof of this?" The guy from yesterday Dimitri asked.

"Well no, but Rose wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye especially to Adrian." I said defending my point. What more proof did I need. Christian scoffed.

"You don't know Rose it's not the first time she's left. Especially if she thought the situation was dangerous." Christian said everyone nodded in agreement.

" what was she doing the last time you saw her?" Lissa asked. She seemed more concerned than the others.

"well she was getting ready for her and Adrian's date. She never made it to the restaurant." I said .

"where is Adrian?" Eddie asked.

" He's in his room in a bad state. He's kinda going crazy. Spirits getting to him and he refuses to take anything for it hoping that he'll find Rose in her dream." I explained. This morning when I went to look for Adrian it hurt my heart to see my cousin in such a state. If Rose had just left I would be pissed off.

"Well do we have any leads?" Lissa asked coming to sit beside me. I had her on my side in my quest for Rose which basically meant I had everyone helping me look for Rose.

"Rose didn't leave someone took her." Adrian said running into my room. He looked horrible and smelt even worse but there was light in his eyes. Rose hadn't abandoned him. She's alive .Now we just need to get her back.

**Ok so thank you guys please Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. :)**

**Adrian POV**

"Lord Ivashkov the queen will see you now." The guardian said bowing respectfully to me.

"Adrian!" my aunt practically beamed when she saw me enter the room.

"Hello auntie I need your assistance with a situation." I said using my innocent voice.

"Adrian whatever you need I'll give it to you." Aunt Tatiana said.

"I need a team of guardians to find Rose. She has been kidnapped." I said explaining before she asked.

"That girl seems to attract trouble." Aunt Tatiana said factually. "Why should I help her? Whats in it for me?"

"Well I can't live without her aunt. Not only that but I had planned to marry her. So in faith that she would say yes. I put majority of my assets in a bank under the name Rosemarie Ivashkov. Now you know how rhinehold's bank system works If Rose dies the bank gets all the money in it including the majority of your shares that you entrusted to me." I said. My aunt trusted me way too much. "You want to help me." I said using a bit of compulsion to back up the load of shit I told her. My aunt had too much pride to call the bank and verify my words.

"Very well how much guardians will you need?" She asked defeated.

" As much as you can spare."I said.

" Ok I will allow you to use team A." Queen Tatiana said.

"Aunt this will work out. I love you and I know you don't always agree with what I do but I know you love me too." I said kissing my aunts head.

When I walked back to my room I felt lighter.

" Ok so what did she say?" April attacked me with her question as soon as I entered.

" She gave us Team A." I said smiling with April. Team A was the best guardian search and rescue team around.

" Man you really got her wrapped around her finger." April said. I smiled I used to when I was just a vapid moroi who cared about no one but himself and having a good time.

" Just be grateful we got what we needed." I said. My phone rang it was Abe. April went to the bathroom.

" Adrian how did things go with the queen?"Abe asked.

" Everything went according to plan. Any new leads?" I asked. We had been working on this for two weeks now.

" Nothing on this side All we know is this guys name. We have no history about him." Abe said sighing. I bet he slept as much as me about 45 minutes everyday. " What about you?"

"Well Lissa is checking moroi database and is working very hard with the security team. We should know more soon. We solved one part of the mystery. We know who he is we just need to find out where he is keeping her." I ran my hand through my hair. It was something I did when I was nervous. Lately I've been doing it a lot.

"How are you holding up Adrian?" Abe asked seriously.

" I honestly don't know. I went from thinking Rose Left me,to thinking she was kidnapped then I thought she was dead now I'm back to thinking she is kidnapped." I said I quickly wiped my eyes as they started to water.

"Take care of yourself Adrian. I promise we'll get her back." Abe said. I barely mumbled out bye. I had no interest in Abe and his promises. A promise is a comfort to fool. I was anything but. I tried to go to sleep to reach out to rose when Lissa and Christian ran into my room.

"okay we think we have a lead Robert Johnson."Lissa said. We already knew his name.

" He is a non royal moroi. He was a therapist who had his license revoked after he became obsessed with his patient who he thought needed help."Lissa said.

"Let me guess he killed her." I said. It was very predictable.

"Actually the girl according to his documentation was in an abusive relationship. He used various extreme methods to help her get over her boyfriend. Shortly after her boyfriend insisted she stop going to therapy her boyfriend killed her." Christian said. I didn't understand what they are trying to say.

"So do you think Rose is in danger?"I asked.

"It depends how you look at it chances are he probably won't kill her but she probably won't be the Rose we know and love. Just tell her to Listen to what he says." Christian said.

"How are we going to find her." Adrian said.

"Well we thought of that. Dimitri Knows a spirit user in Russia maybe she can help with the bond. If Lissa was able to see where Rose is maybe that can help us."Christian said.

" How soon can they be here?" I asked about to call my Russian sources.

" We called Abe before coming here. They'll be here by tomorrow." Lissa said.

"Eddie and Mia are still with security re watching surveillance tapes?" I asked pacing.

" yes and Dimitri and Tasha are still interviewing people." Lissa said

" we're gonna get her back. Your job is to sleep we need you as well rested as possible for the spirit user's visit. Also you must feed." Lissa said before hugging me and leaving. Moments after they left a feeder was brought in it didn't take me a long time to feed. I knocked on the bathroom door. April was staying with me at first it was to be on suicide watch. Now I'm not so sure.

" April how are you?" I asked through the bathroom door.

" you can come in I'm fully clothed." She called back I opened the door to see her sitting in the tub fully clothed stariing blankly at the tile in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

" Thinking It's actually really relaxing." Without thinking I sat down in the tub opposite her.

" What are you thinking about?" I asked.

" I'm thinking about how after meeting Rose for the first time and spending the day with her. I had our future mapped out." She said sighing.

"You knew her less than a week." I pointed out.

"You fell in love with her the first time you saw her who is worse me or you. When I sleep I think about my track record. Every guardian I have ever had I ruined there lives. Never purposefully but I ruined there lives none the less. Maybe I'm the reason Rose was taken." April said looking away from her black tile above my head.

So thats why she was so sad.

" Well sometimes I feel that way I wonder what would have happened If I never met Rose. If I hadn't dated her she would have never been in Vegas and never would have met that psycho." I said It was something that I thought but never said it out loud before.

"Rhonda delivered a message to me earlier that said no man can thwart fate. If your destined to get hit by a car even if you stay at home that cars gonna hit you. You can't stop fate you can only delay it." April said. That sounded like Rhonda always creepy. Rose had believed in her prediction the first time she had her future read at court.

"So It was supposedly fated that the first woman I'd ever love was to be kidnapped by a psycho. Even if I hadn't been there he would have found her someway some how."I scoffed that was the biggest load of shit I ever heard.

" Maybe we'll never know will we." April said.

" Love is too hard. It hurts too much. I just want to have Rose in my arms and have itty bitty dhampir babies. This is just too much." I said going back to staring at my tile.

" Well Is love worth the pain. If having Rose means accepting all this pain?" April asked.

"I would walk through the very fires of hell just to get Rose a drink of water. I love her very much." I said my voice barely more than a whisper.

" I know. Hopefully it will be worth it in the end." She said. That was the last thing I remembered. I wasn't even aware when I fell asleep. Ever since Rose was arrested I never went to any of our place instead I kept the dream a white blank wall. In the dreams Rose was catatonic she stopped speaking 2 days ago she just slept. It was like she was loosing her spirit, her will to fight.

"I'll find you soon Rose I promise." He said kissing her forehead hoping his message traveled.

**Thank you for Reading please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all those who Read and Review. Exams starts in a week but I'm still gonna try my best to update every week. Good news 16 more days till Last Sacrifice. :) Bad news for me I have to wait 11 months till Tempest by Becca Fitzpatrick come out... Sigh I'm gonna start counting the days.**

**Rose POV**

I didn't move as I was woken up. It wasn't necessary he knew I was up and I knew he was aware of this fact. I was strapped into a electric chair. The volts he gave me weren't strong enough to kill me but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

" So lets review what you said from our previous sessions."Robert put on his glasses. He sat down looking at the paper. He was always taking notes during our "sessions" as he called them. He made a note of everything that I said but he still looked at the paper making sure he every detail was factual." So we just reach the part where you returned to the Academy. Lets start their."

"I just returned to the Academy after I ran away with my best friend Lissa." I tried to focus my eyes but they wouldn't stay focused.

" Why did you run away with her?" He asked looking up at me over his glasses lens.

I never even considered lying to him we both know what would happen to me If I made the mistake of lying. The volt from the chair would echo throughout my body. MY hand was connected to a lie detector that every time I lied sent electric currents all throughout my body.

"She was in Danger." I answered looking at him. I didn't even have the strength to brush my hair out of my hair.

"How is your relationship with Lissa now?" He asked sounding like .

"Well before I was..." I almost said kidnapped lucky thing I caught myself. He caught my blunder too. " um last time I saw her we were good." 'I took a deep breath. I missed Lissa.

"So let's talk about your love life. That moroi I saw you with are you and him still together."He said. I could hear the slight anger in his tone.

"Yes." I said trying to keep my tone clipped and emotionless.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked pointing to my necklace.

I had it for so long I forgot I even had it on.

" It was a gift from my boyfriend." I couldn't block the image of Adrian's face from my head.

"How sweet of him. Whats that say? My love, My dreamer. A real romantic your boyfriend." Robert said. He put down the notepad and pen.

" Was he the first guy you've ever fallen in love with?" Robert asked.

" No." I said without hesitation. I was completely unprepared for the electrical currents that came. I grit my teeth so hard they started to shake.

Robert started to laugh. " Who is this guy you believed yourself in love with?"

I waited until the electric currents stopped bouncing through my cells. For so long I thought myself in love with Dimitri was I really.

" He was my mentor back at the Academy." I said trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. The wires on my hand made it very difficult to do so.

" What caused the split?" Robert asked taking back up the pad and pen.

" We both moved on to other people." I replied my voice barely above a whisper.

"So you moved on to the moroi who did he move on to?" Robert said slipping back into his position of

"He moved on to his moroi who was a long time friend of his." It was like taking a trip back into the past. Ever since Adrian and I had gotten together I no longer felt that resentment toward Dimitri and Tasha. This revelation was a shock for so long I believed myself in love with Dimitri only to find out I really wasn't. Adrian would sure get a kick out of this I thought.

" Do you approve of his choice?" He asked.

"I do. She is a very nice person." I said. I really did like Tasha somewhere deep down inside other than the whole Dimitri thing she really was a good person.

" So do you consider yourself a nice person?What does She have that you don't" He asked

" We are two different type of people so it's hard to compare us." I said.

" How did you feel when you saw her with the guy you thought you loved?" He said smiling as he saw me flinch at his question.

"I felt used like he used me to have fun then he just left me. I was so hurt. It was hard. I didn't want him to be happy for a while I was so tired of being second best the girl he only wants when he couldn't get someone else." That was a lot to get off my chest. Morbidly I thought suppose High school counselors used his method. No one ever got me to confess what I did to him.

" So do you feel that way about him now?" He asked.

"No. I'm happy that he is happy." That was the honest truth I really was happy for Dimitri.

" What caused this change of heart? Was it the fact that you now have someone for yourself?" He asked. He seemed to have a question for everything I said.

"Yes I guess." My eyes started to close. I was barely sleeping. I had the bad luck of being kidnapped by a psychopath who wakes up from his sleep every two hours.

" Where did you meet your special someone?" He asked.

"At a ski lodge." I said forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Aw that sounds like something for the story books." He said smiling. His smiles never carried to his eyes they always stayed Isolated. As if the smile was forced.

" Where did you go on your first date?" He said making a small note.

"We went to the zoo."I said. If this were a different setting I might smile at the memory.

" Do you love him with your whole heart?" He said looking up at me with interest.

" I do." I looked away.

" So much that you would die for him?" He asked. His Eyes betrayed his blank expression.

" I would." I said he seemed almost shocked at my response.

" Do you think he feels the same about you?" He said smiling.

" I know he does." I said meeting his eyes.

" The sad part about this is that you actually believe he will come for you. You've been living with him in sin so long you can't see the light. He won't leave his comfort zone to risk his life for you. If he comes here I might kill him quickly instead of slowly for his bravery." He said coming into my face. He made the worse mistake threating Adrian's life. I could bare my death but I refused to live with Adrian's.

" Are you willing to make a bet on that?" I said looking at him. I moved my hair out of my face.

" Are you willing to bet your life on your boyfriends love.?" He countered.

" I am because Adrian will come for me." He didn't know it yet but he had just given me the strength to hold on. Remembering that Adrian was waiting for me gave me the strength to fight for us. I just hope Adrian doesn't let me down.

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. It only takes 1 minute. Have no fear guys Rose is back in the Game and an unlikely alliances will be formed to get Rose back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for taking so long but My exams are hectic.**

**3 more days till Last sacrifice are you excited. No matter what I'll always be team Ivashkov.**

**Adrian POV**

"Do we have any news guardian turner?"I asked as I awaited news from our sources.

"not at the moment Lord Ivashkov."Guardian turner said. We had been searching non-stop for any new leads.

" April any information from callers?" I asked April.

" nothing helpful."April said. We put pictures of Rose and Robert on every news station. The whole world was on high alert for them. Aunt Tatiana thought it was a bit extreme but it was effective that and the million dollar reward. The phones have been ringing 24/7 but no one had any useful information. Dimitri walked in. We didn't like each other but we were both committed to finding Rose.

" Adrian when was the last time you fed?" Dimitri asked.

"47 hours and 32 minutes ago." I answered he was the 6th person to ask me the same question.

"When last did you sleep?" Dimitri asked again. I liked it when we didn't talk as a friend he was annoying.

" I last slept 9 hours ago. Any more questions Dad?" I asked sarcastically.

" Rose wouldn't want you to do this to yourself Adrian." Dimitri said. The sound of her name took my breath away.

" yea well I bet Rose would also like to be at home sleeping in our bed. Don't you think Dimitri ?" I didn't wait for him to answer I walked away. I locked myself in my room. Lately these four walls were like a prison. Whenever I was in here I felt trapped. I hid in here when I wanted to escape from the questions out there. I felt like everyone was watching making sure I slept and ensuring that a feeder was brought to the room every 2- 3 days. I especially hated the way they all looked at me. As hard as they tried they couldn't take that look of pity out of their eyes. They all were sad Rose was Taken but they were glad it wasn't their love. I could see the way Christian would look at me then hold on tight to Lissa. I wish Rose was here. In our dreams she seemed better happier more alert she was trying her best to help us find her. She had given us a description of the place but it could be anywhere in the world. I don't think I can live with Rose being a Guardian as I cannot imagine going through this ever again. I need Rose to stay Home where I can make sure she is ok.

" Adrian are you in there?" Lissa asked opening the door.

" Pretty rhetorical question cousin since you know I'm in here." I said to Lissa. I hated being around her so much. The others would put on a show for me. Although they were losing hope. They pretended everything was gonna be alright for my sake Lissa was too easy to read. Sometime she would Just come up to me and Hug me almost as if we were grieving. I wish she could let me pretend for a little while that everything was gonna be ok. Lissa was my ward. Everyone had to report back to after making sure I was ok.

" Adrian must you lock yourself in this room by yourself." Lissa said opening the windows. I squinted my eyes.

" Lissa I would like to be alone."I said opening the door for her to leave.

" Come eat dinner with us Adrian." Lissa said to me.

" I refuse to eat until Rose is sitting beside me. Unlike your lives mine does not go on without Rose."I said. I was kinda going crazy . I hadn't had a drink of liquor since I needed to feel when Rose fell asleep.

"You think your the only one who misses her?" Lissa shouted at me. She slammed my bedroom door closed.

" It seems that way." I said through clenched teeth. While the others missed her I don't think anyone was as tortured as me by their own thoughts. I needed Rose to back.

Lissa slapped me. She was really hurt by my comment.

"Don't ever say that again Adrian I miss Rose so much. She's like my sister. I lover her just as much as you. She will come back to us Adrian. Rose is a fighter." Lissa said hugging me tightly.

" Lissa I know this is the part were you expect me to breakdown and cry on your shoulder but I can't. I don't have the strength to do it." I said before lying down on my bed.

"I'll be back to check on you later Adrian."Lissa said before leaving. The thing is she really would be back. I turned toward the right side of the bed. I could almost see Rose lying here her long hair all over my pillow. Instead of being that picture perfect girl Rose would wake up with her hair in a nest and grumpy. She hated to be woken up. I took up her tiger and Inhaled it. It smelled just like her. I had brought this for her on our first date at the zoo. It was a stuffed tiger. She almost left it at the academy. I took it here for her. I remember her claiming she slept in one place because wherever she fell asleep thats where she woke up. I also remembered fixing her body back into that position just to make her happy.

" Adrian Ivashkov what is the meaning of this?" Aunt Tatiana asked as she opened the door to my room. I couldn't even drown in memories without being interrupted.

"What is the meaning of what Auntie?" I asked back.

"This is the fifth council meeting you have missed Adrian." Tatiana said her frail body was shaking.

" Don't you think I have more important matters than what the royals are gonna eat when they kiss your ass at the next banquet." I said before going to my liquor cabinet. I needed to control myself before I got myself arrested.

"might you forget that you used to be one of these Royals who used to love these banquets."Aunt Tatiana said her voice turning cold.

She had never before used this tone with me.

"ye well you can't blame the ass for what he did while living in darkness. Thank God I finally see the light." I said to her.

"you've obviously been spending too much time around dhampirs you seem to forget your place. You think any of them respect you. Without that Lord in front of your name you think they'd listen to you." Aunt Tatiana said sitting on my computer chair. Although the chair was leaned all the way back she still sat up properly.

"well there are Royals as well as dhampirs here. Aunt Tatiana even with the queen in front of your name your guardians still don't like you." I said coldly to my Aunt I took another swig of my vodka.

"Well unlike you I could care little as to whether they like me or whether they don't. Just because people like you doesn't mean thy won't betray you. If they fear you then betray you they never will."Aunt Tatiana said.

" Well people aren't animals and should therefore not live in fear." I said to my Aunt.

" Adrian I love you very much. I have allowed you to use all the courts resources in order to find Guardian Hathaway. All I ask is that you attend the council meetings."Aunt Tatiana said standing before me.

" You don't think I'll find her do you?" I asked my aunt.

" No I don't but you'll always be _mea visător_ " My said kissing my head and leaving. _mea visător _What was familiar about that. I had given Rose a necklace with that inscription it had said _dragul meu, meu visător . _I almost forgot about that necklace. I could use it to find Rose. I ran out of my room into the main hall.

" I think I know how to find Rose!"I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me.

" How are you going to find her Adrian?" Dimitri asked by the sound of his voice I could tell he didn't believe me.

" Lissa you remember that necklace I gave to Rose our first Christmas together. Well it cast so much that they had to insure it/ one of the features of the insurance policy was a tracking device located inside the star on the necklace."I said smiling.

" What does is this supposed to mean Adrian?" Christian asked. I thought he was smart. Boy was I wrong.

" It means unless Rose took off that necklace we can find her." I said smiling showing fangs and all.

My girl was coming home where she belonged.

SO once Again thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the delay. Review and tell me what you think. Also review and tell me who you think Rose will end up with in Last sacrifice.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I absolutely hated Last Sacrifice. I have wiped it out of my memory. As far as I am concerned there are only 5 books in the Vampire Academy series. What did yo guys think about it?**

**RPOV**

"It's almost time Dear." Robert said excitedly. He is the craziest psycho I ever known. After how many weeks of "therapy" he finally declared me healed. Now he insisted on preforming a cleansing ritual. What a psycho? Last night he finally released me from the electric chair. It was a relief to sleep on the floor. I was in heaven when I was able to lie down on my back.

" Robert do you think it's safe to move me? I mean I am reported as kidnapped which means you are a fugitive." I asked him as I leaned against the dirty wall.

" Rose it is worth it to save you before it's too late." Robert said smiling. He has defiantly gone crazy.

"So just out of curiosity whats gonna happen after I'm cleansed?" I asked.

" Well then you'll be clean." He answered hurriedly packing.

"I'm so glad to be going home. I miss my family." I said. With the way his back stiffened when I said that I knew quite the opposite would be happening. "Robert?" I asked questioningly.

"I don't think I can let you go Rose." He whispered quietly before turning around to look at me. He reached out to stroke my face I bit his hand. He automatically slapped me in the face. I barely felt it.

"You promised you'd let me go Robert." I Yelled at him.

" I've grown too attached Rose. I can't seem to let you go." Robert said as if that explained everything.

" You fucking psychopath I am now officially pissed. First you kidnap because I remind you of a dead friend. Then you keep me captive by saying you're trying to save me from my self. Did it ever occur to you I liked my life just the way it was? I have a family and friends. I have a life you fucking psycho. No wonder Mary risked her life to go back to an abusive relationship rather than stay with you. Your obviously crazy if you think I'm gonna stay with you" I yelled. I had been wanting to get that out for a while now but for some reason I held my tounge.

"you don't mean that." He said.

" you know damn well that I do mean it. I'm sure Mary meant it to when she said it." I said smiling. I obviously hit a nerve as he charged me. I tripped him and made a run for it. I was all the way up the stairs. I was so caught up in trying to escape that I didn't look behind me. I had barely opened the door when I was hit with a taser gun. Although I hadn't escaped I'd seen enough. I knew exactly where we were.

**APOV**

I was pacing in the garage waiting for everyone to get ready. I told everyone to be here by 10:00 it was now 9:59 and I was starting to get worried as several people still weren't here.

"Lord Ivashkov maybe you want to sit down and wait for the rest of the team." Guardian Johnson said. The look I gave him had him tripping over his feet as he walked away.

" Adrian you should relax. Take this time to rest." Dimitri said from where he stood leaning on the wall. Everyone coming on the mission was dressed in the full black guardian uniform. I was even required to wear one.

"Dimitri I'm not tired."I said without looking at him. We had been looking for Rose's location for the past two days. The tracking device was jammed. It didn't show us where Rose was. Instead it showed us where she had been since the device had been activated. We had been on the Road for the past two days checking everywhere in driving distance. We knew there was no way a non royal moroi would be able to travel with an unconscious girl without some media attention.

" The point of us coming here is so everyone can rest before we leave again."Dimitri said as he moved out of the shadows.

" It wasn't my choice to stop i wasn't tired then and I'm not tired now." I answered. The guardians had over ruled my decision not to come back to court. I had refused to sleep then and continued to do so now. I would not sleep until I had my Rose back.

" Well Queen Tatiana has deemed you unfit to make rational decisions. You are no longer in charge of this op, I am. I will not let you on this op unless I see you get some rest." Dimitri said. I wanted to strangle him.

" you wouldn't do that to me. Why do you care if I rest or not?" I

asked. Dimitri had been too caring as of late. I wanted to know why.

" Well if anything happens to you I'll have to deal with the Queen and Rose. So go get some sleep Ivashkov and lets go rescue Rose."Dimitri said before shoving me into the nearest Guardian SUV. I wasn't tired but I figured Dimitri was right. What good would I be in the rescue If I was tired. We had ten more locations to go and Rose had to be at one of them. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if she wasn't. I had barely drifted asleep when I felt a pull on my mind. Rose was asleep. I instantly pulled her in the dream. I let her come to the Court garage where I was asleep.

" Adrian!" Rose shouted.

" Rose I'm right here." I said walking towards her. She ran and threw herself at me. She gave me a huge hug. I Kissed her head.

"Adrian Why are we in the courts garage?" Rose asked once she took in her surroundings.

" We are coming to Rescue you. You remember the locket I gave you our first Christmas together? Well It has a tracking device in it. Although it's malfunctioning it might be able to lead us to you." I said explaining to her.

" I know where I am." She said smiling.

" What do you mean you know where you are? You've known where you are all along?" I said getting a bit upset.

" No genius. I tried to escape today I had opened the door before he took me down." Rose said her smile fading turning her serious.

" well tell me where are you?" I asked impatiently.

" You remember when we went to buy the new Apocalyptica CD and the only place that had it was that dingy place downtown. I'm in the basement of the apartment building beside it."Rose said seriously to me. This information was the key to finding her.

" That place is on our list of places to go." I said kissing her. I was gonna get her back.

" Adrian you have to wake up and find me. I don't know how long until he moves me. Before I tried to escape he was packing." Rose said to me. I kissed her once more time before forcing myself out of the dream. I awoke with a start. I quickly got out of the van towards the guardians.

" You can't be awake so soon." Dimitri said running after me.

" Everyone who is here get into a van. Whoever isn't here leave them behind." I said to the guardians. No one moved they all just looked at Dimitri.

" Adrian you need to get some rest." Dimitri said.

" I know exactly where Rose is I just talked to her." I said to Dimitri.

" You heard him everyone in the van who isn't here leave them. Now!" Dimitri ordered the guards. Within moments we were on the road. The ride to the place was the longest on ever. I had been ordered to drive since I was the only one who had ever been to the place. It was an off the map location and a hot spot for illegal activity.

"How did you and Rose end up here?" Dimitri asked once I turned off on the road.

" We came to buy Christian an unavailable CD." I explained. As soon as I parked.

"Stay focused on your job Adrian." Dimitri said. It was like he could read my mind as I imagined charging into the building. The guardians scouted before we were in the building. Dimitri and I stayed in the back since our primary job was to get Rose. When we reached the final door Dimitri and I were the only ones who went inside. Robert froze when he saw us.

" Adrian find Rose!" Dimitri shouted at me. I ignored him and charged Robert.

I punched him repeatedly. He fought back but I barely felt it. I put weeks worth of frustration into each punch. I put all the despair I had felt into each of my hits. Then I let out all my anger and pain all I saw was red. I squeezed his neck as hard as I could. His eyes started to bulge out of his skull. He tried to claw at my hands but I just squeezed tighter. Robert started to cry. I could vaguely hear Dimitri telling me to let him go. I wished I could but I couldn't allow him to live after he hurt Rose so much. Robert became unconscious but I still didn't let up. I wanted to feel the life leave his body. As his breaths came out shallow it was moments till he died. Then a gun went off and hit him right in his head. I looked up Dimitri had the gun still aimed. I stood up and wiped the blood off my head.

"Why did you do that Dimitri?" I asked rubbing the blood off my hands.

"I did it because I don't want you to live with the horrors of being a murderer. Go find Rose!" Dimitri said. At the sound of her name I ran looking for her. I found her in a dirty bathroom leaning against the wall. I ran over to her and kissed her everywhere.

" Baby wake up." I said. Her eyes fluttered open.

" I knew you'd come." She said before her eyes shut back.

When I walked out the building with Rose in my hands the guardians that were there cheered. On the way back to the Academy I just focused on Rose.

" Do you wish us to inform the princess?" Dimitri asked.

" Yes, but tell her she can't see Rose until tomorrow." I said to Dimitri. He didn't question me. He knew I needed some time alone with her.

"The queen has asked you to come talk to her immediately." guardian Johnson said.

" Maybe tomorrow." I said to the stuttering guardian who was lead away by Dimitri.

I ignored everyone but Rose. I went to my room. When I stepped in and April saw Rose and I she smiled at me then left. April understood what I couldn't say. I laid Rose on the bed and Just watched her sleep.

"I knew you'd come for me Adrian I never doubted you one bit." Rose said stretching her arms towards me. I laid beside her. She scooted towards me as far as she could. Her faith in me was astounding. Although she never doubted I'd come. I doubted myself several times. I sometimes thought I'd never find her.

"I love you so much."I whispered to her.

"I love you too Adrian always and longer than forever." Rose whispered wrapping her hands around me. I wanted to act strong but I couldn't as her words kept replaying in my head. WE both cried that night and held on tightly to each other. I couldn't go through this ever again. I had her back.

I had back my Rose.

**Thanks for READING. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for taking so long. I was stressed with school. Thanks so much to everyone who READ AND REVIEWED.**

**Song: Never surrender—skillet**

**Vulnerable—secondhand serenade **

**Rose POV**

"Adrian?" I whispered. Although I could feel his arms around me  
I had to make sure it was him.

"Yeah." He answered back.

"Nothing." I said to him tuning in his arms. Neither of us have been able to sleep. We just lay down wrapped in each others arms. I felt that it was all a dream. As if sensing my fears Adrian tightened his arms around me to reassure me he was real. Some part of me felt I was gonna wake up to find myself back in the dingy basement. I could hear Roberts voice in my head. Even the feeling of clothes felt weird. I was ashamed of my thoughts. My mind was on the edge of panic as memories of my time with Robert replayed in my head. As the automatic shutters opened I realized something. I refused to let him haunt me he was dead. I wouldn't sulk. I would be grateful for my life.

" Lets go take a bath." I said to Adrian. I didn't wait for his answer. I got up and started to strip right there in front of him. When he still didn't make a move I reached down and pulled him off the bed. He was asleep in his boxers. I took them off of him. I pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. When it was the set temperature. I tried to pull him into the shower but he refused to get in.

" Rose whats wrong with you?" Adrian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

" Nothing." I said once again trying to pull him into the shower again.

"Rose you just went through an ordeal. You need some time to accept it." Adrian said.

" I've had time to accept it and I'm over it. I want to move on I can't . no I refuse to let that psychopath win." I said kissing him. It seemed like he saw my resolve. He stepped into the shower with me. I smiled. As the warm water ran over our bodies it was like a cleansing ritual. I felt every bit of the filth that was Robert run off of me. As Adrian turned around I ran my hand over the tattoo on his back. It was a beautiful Red and white rose with black veins all around it. It also had a beautiful script underneath it that said _mia Rosa (my rose). _

"Are you sure Rose?" Adrian said as I started to kiss him on the neck. I nodded. He turned off the water . He lifted me up kissing me gently. When we reached into the bedroom Adrian lay me on the bed and started trailing kisses all over me. I started shivering it was like I was going crazy. I wanted to be with him so badly it hurt. I couldn't think of anything but being with me. It shook me to the core of my soul how much I truly missed him and needed him.

" Adrian I love you so much." I said kissing him.

" Rose I love you always and forever." Adrian said. He made love to me slowly. When we were finished we lay together.

We had barely been asleep for an hour when Adrian's cellphone started ringing like crazy.

"Lissa we're still sleeping."Adrian mumbled into the phone.

" No I am not monopolizing Rose."Adrian said again. "Okay we'll meet you in the cafe in an hour." Adrian hung up the phone.

" What was that about?" I asked.

" Your best friend has demanded to see you." Adrian said rolling over.

" ok well I got to go take a shower." I said trying to get up.

" Not yet." Adrian said pulling me back down on the bed to cuddle with him.

On our way to the cafe we ran into Lissa and Christian.

"I thought we were coming to meet you." I said to her and Christian.

"well you guys are 15 minutes late." Christian pointed out.

"sorry we got held up." Adrian said.

" Rose I'm so glad to have you back." Lissa said tackling me into a bear hug. I could barely breathe.

"nice to be back I missed you Lissa." I said hugging her tightly.

" so lets go eat." Christian said .

As we walked to the cafe everyone dhampirs and moroi looked at me. I felt like a freak. I was the crazy guardian who was kidnapped by a psycho.

" what do you want baby?" Adrian asked me.

" I want chocolate donuts with omelette and a cream cheese bagel." I said. I was so hungry.

" we have to go shopping." Lissa said to me excitedly.

"ok we will but not today maybe tomorrow." I said to Lissa. Adrian took my foot in his hand. I tried to take it back but he refused to let it go. I glared at him.

" So Rose you still coming to Leigh with us." Christian asked.

" I don't know." I answered. I hadn't really thought that much about what I was going to do now that I was free.

" I heard your parents are coming to visit you this weekend." Adrian said to me.

" Who told you that?" I asked him.

"Your mom when I called her." Adrian said casually.

"When did you talk to my mom?" I asked.

"When you were in the bathroom." Adrian answered. Lissa started talking a mile a minute. I was trying my best to follow her conversation but i kept zoning in and out. I was lost in my thoughts when Adrian ran his fingers on my leg. I had forgot that he still held my foot in his hand. He kept on playing with my legs. I reached over and grabbed his thigh. He raised his eyebrow in response. I didn't move my hand though I still played with him.

" Rose!" Lissa called pulling me out of my trance. I turned around so fast I almost fell out of my chair. Adrian held onto me a small smile on his lips.

" Adrian what are you doing under the table?"Christian asked Adrian a mischievous smile on his face. I yanked my foot out of his hand as Christian looked under the table. I reached down and put my hand on his thigh. He looked at me shocked. I just smiled and moved my hand higher.

" We have to leave right now." Adrian said abrubtly.

" why?" Lissa asked.

" I left my stove on." Adrian said.

" You don't cook." Christian said.

" I meant my pipe." Adrian said looking at me waiting for me to collaborate the story.

" Yeah we just got a new vichy shower. We set it on a timer and that times about to pass." I said smiling at Adrian.

" Well maybe we can go watch a movie." Lissa said optimistically.

" Shit Lissa we wanna go have sex. We were just trying to be polite." Adrian said standing up and pulling me behind him.

" Bye guys see you tomorrow." I yelled to Lissa and Christian who still sat down in the chair their mouths wide open.

The moment we reached our hallway it was on. I was on fire. Adrian pushed me against the wall. As Adrian opened the door I jumped on him. I used my foot to push the door closed. Adrian threw me down on the bed. This was all about lust, need and primal instincts. Clothes were torn off in seconds.

" Adrian I need you NOW!" I yelled. He didn't waste anytime he was inside me. Both of us panting hard. I could barely breathe. As I climaxed I dug my nails into his back. After a couple of minutes Adrian kissed me and came off of me. As he laid on his side I saw that my nails had sank into his Rose tattoo. The white petals on the Rose turned Red. It was beautiful. I leaned over and kissed it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who continues to REVIEW. Umm spoiler all that unprotected sex has a consequence in the next chapter ;) PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so I don't know when I'll be able to update... Sigh... My mom is taking away my Internet until after my exams which end on June 10 so I won't be able to come back online until then. I'm so sorry/ If I am able to update before then I will .It's my final exams so she wants no distractions so i can study... Again I'm sorry :'(


End file.
